


Hot Milk

by LunariDay



Series: Scalding [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Breeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, From Sex to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kinky sex, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Pining, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Kissing, Stranger Sex, Top Eddie Brock, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/LunariDay
Summary: 「Eddie—Eddie—Venom grounds down, gripping at the man, near panic becausewhat were they feeling, all over again, pleasure, euphoria—“Shh, it’s okay,” Eddie assures, touching them gently, “it’sokay.”」Sex means release for Eddie, but for Venom, it means so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

" **We can do that**." Venom says, as Eddie flicks through porn. Their host looked as bored as they felt and Eddie hums a "what" and Venom shifts, nudging their head against Eddie's chin like a kitten. " **Sex.** "

  Eddie blinks at Venom with a confused expression, before it becomes more amused than anything. Venom mentally rolls their eyes, not pleased with being taken as a joke. But what to do when Eddie has not attempted to push more to their bond, Venom has  _tried_ , they yearn for more. Human feelings made no sense, but they tasted wonderful and Eddie's brain was a delicious concoction of those things, so why shouldn't Venom be a factor in helping create them?

     "You want to have sex?" 

 **Is it a problem?** Venom sounds more irritated than anything now, they were really trying to get their thick brained host to understand Venom  _wanted_  this, they can push thoughts, can slip feelings through the bond but Eddie usually ignored them, turned away with a flush or cleared his throat to call out Venom's name, sounding so strained and  _beautiful_  it made Venom squirm in delight.

   "I mean--" Eddie waves a hand, "it's...I don't  _mind_?"  Venom wants to take it as a yes, but then Eddie is sitting up and closing his laptop with a shrug. "Vee, the issue is, I would say yeah, but I feel guilty." Oh,  _oh_ , their host was guilty? Because they shared the same feelings? Venom goes to speak, but Eddie is stopping them with: "I don't want you to be influenced by my desires, like, that's--"

   **I want it. We want it. Yes?**

  "I -- yes?" Eddie scowls. Venom digs through their hosts memory, digs up wet dreams of them fucking, of kisses shared between thrusts. Eddie shakes his head as if to push out those images. Whatever Eddie was thinking now is gone between those thoughts, Venom nudges him again, purring a sound like content.

   **Want Eddie.**

"Do you?" Eddie sounds soft, breathless, scratching Venom's jawline with the right amount of pressure, it has Venom trilling, squirming. "I don't know."

   **Need Eddie.**

"Oh."

    **Please, Eddie, wantwantwant _\--_** Venom is moaning at the touch, satisfaction has them curling along Eddie's hand and Eddie huffs, laptop fully discarded and Eddie hums, lowers his chin and Venom lifts their head. The kiss isn't much, lips touching teeth and Venom still trills excitedly when the kiss becomes more than just  _teeth_ and soft pink flesh, Venom knows, learned and taught themselves to give so much more, forming lips still is strange, teeth covered by a plush set of mass and Eddie  _bites_ them, dragging  _his_ tongue over their newly formed bottom lip and Venom  _melts._

"Do you really?" Eddie asks then, smoothing a hand down the others suddenly droopy tendrils, "you're a bit.."

 **Yes** , Venom shifts. They form their body, connected to their host with several strands, all quivering and Eddie sits up, grabbing Venom by the hips and  _oh_ , oh, Eddie wants it like  _that_. Venom watches with glee as Eddie maneuvers them; Eddie's face is concentrated, calm and he kisses Venom again. 

   "Do you want this?" Eddie asks, touching a quivering thigh, Venom is bigger than Eddie, normally, so they've shifted, squirming, became  _smaller_ , considerate of the bed and Eddie's mind is full of  _desire_ , yearning for Venom to lay back, spread their legs-- Eddie wants them just as much as Venom  _needs_ Eddie like  _this_.

    **Yes**. Venom becomes silent, and Eddie breathes in sharply.

"I want to know it's not because of our  _bond_ ," he says, "can you do that for me Vee?"

Venom becomes silent. They're pulling at their connection with Eddie, closing off feelings--it's so empty, makes Venom grow tense and uneasy but then they say yes once more, a soft plea for their host, Eddie shudders, kisses them again;Venom reopens what they blocked off, surging with passion and they drag claws down Eddie's back, tugging their other closer.

**Always want you Eddie, you're mine.**

"I know Venom, I just--" Eddie kisses them again, rocking between them and he's tugging at his jeans, "I'm always  _scared_ I'm going to force you into something we don't want."

  Venom hums in response, no real answer but they understand, scraping their fingers against Eddie's shirt in response. Eddie tugs it off then, moving to undo his pants as Venom kisses him all too gently, they flick their tongue against Eddie's mouth, their host responds with a laugh and then rocks against Venom once more. 

  "Do you even have --?" 

 **Can make a hole for you Eddie.** Because Eddie wants, needs, Venom to spread their legs--to thrust into the symbiote. They keep scratching gently against Eddie's back, tender as even they form a hole, they make it as a cunt, mouth parting as they focus hard on assuring everything was right. It's feels strange, creating a vagina-like orifice for their host but Eddie touches them, slipping a finger inside and Venom makes a shrill, gasping sound, tongue lolling from their agape mouth. Eddie keeps touching, stroking his digits inside the symbiote and Venom doesn't understand what they're feeling, a sensation of pleasure, of nerves being stimulated--Eddie shudders. 

    "Is it good?"

**Feel good, Eddie...**

     Eddie pulls away. Venom squirms in response, but Eddie is stroking his cock over them, humming a throaty sound and has a hand against Venom's thigh and then--

   --Venom mewls, Eddie is pushing into them so slowly, until their host's chest touches against their own and Eddie kisses their tongue. It makes Venom pant, tremble as their host slowly fucks into them, gripping their thigh and the sheets over their head.

  Eddie moans so beautifully, face fallen into pleasure and Venom expected harder thrusts, expected Eddie to pound into them with wild abandon but their host rocks into them, and Venom feels pleasure,  _actual_ pleasure, as if Eddie has hit a bundle of nerves and Venom  _screams_ ecstasy, clenching around their lo-- _loveloveEddiebutEddie--!_

   Eddie cums then, shuddering and startled but he's panting Venom's name against their neck, muffled as he rides out his orgasm. Venom continues touching Eddie's back, feeling satisfied but strangely empty. 

They realize, it's because Eddie is dumb, so dumb and blind to Venom's feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this in the symbrock nsfw live writing, ty bbies <3

Eddie doesn't bring up last week.

 No, Venom finds it quite _bothersome_ when their host refuses to touch the subject, angles himself away from Venom when they peek out from his shoulder; oh, Eddie is being stubborn, pretending they didn't have _sex_. It was such a tender moment, the memory tastes so sweet, leaves the symbiote itching for _more_ , but Eddie-- Eddie is truly, a ridiculously pig headed fool.

 **Are you going to just ignore me?** Venom asks, leaning their jaw against the curve of Eddie’s neck, rumbling with content. Eddie swallows chips, drums fingers against the arm rest of the couch.

 **Eddie.** _**Eddie.**_ **I don’t like being ignored, Eddie.**

   “I’m not,” Eddie starts, voice cracking; eyes flickering across the television screen like the distraction of comedy would stall Venom’s _need_ for attention. “I’m not ignoring you, Vee.” Venom huffs. The lie hurt more hearing it aloud. The symbiote doesn’t react right away, let’s Eddie breathe himself into relaxation. It’s when Eddie straightens out that Venom moves, hovering over Eddie’s shoulder to stare blankly at him.

**You’re a terrible liar.**

Their host flinches, Venom cants their head, watching curiously as Eddie sits up a little, lifts his chin and— “I’m not lying, I promise. I just had a lot on my mind.”

 **That included, purposefully pretending I do not exist.** Venom retorts, rather calm despite the ache of _feelings_. Feelings were strange, Venom preferred to taste them from Eddie’s brain.

   “No, you’re twisting it,” Eddie’s squirming uncomfortably, caught between his lie and Venom’s burning expression.

 **Then what was it Eddie? Why do you pretend we did not have sex, when we did. Are you ashamed?** The question slides off easily, leaving a bitter aftertaste even as Venom leans in, teeth gritting together as if it would ease the onslaught of _rejectionfearpain_ —

   “It’s not you-! Oh, fuck, fuck,” Eddie breathes in, presses a hand against his chest, glancing away, “it’s because I—look, I hadn’t had sex in _ages_ and when we, you know, fucked, I…” Eddie fiddles with his bracelets. Venom is silent, bubbling with their own anxiety, then Eddie flushes heat, blurting, “I came, like _really_ fast. Like, a minute, in you, and I was done. Like, _what the fuck_.”

**Oh.**

    “Yeah, so,” Eddie clears his throat, “can we not?”

 _ **Oh.**_  

   “Vee, I really, would like to go back to watching my,” Eddie looks at the tv, “whatever this is.” Venom glances at the screen, lets Eddie focus on the faked drama as they process what they _just_ heard. So it wasn’t, because Eddie was ashamed, oh, this makes Venom purr contently as they slip under their hosts chin.

 Eddie sighs in return, scratching at their mass, relaxing.

**You did good Eddie.**

   “I swear to _God_ ,” Eddie groans, head falling back against the couch, “I am _not_ dealing with this right now.”

**You did not pre ejaculate, simply overwhelmed.**

“Venom, please, stop, that—that doesn’t help.”

Venom becomes silent, gently nudging Eddie, **Would like to do it again.**

    “Of course.” Eddie laughs, sounding only slightly panicked. “So you can time me? No thank you.” Venom flicks Eddie with a tendril, huffing.

 **Pig headed.** Is what Venom says, Eddie’s shoulders drop, his hand goes towards the remote and silence fills the room within moments. Venom is tingling with emotion they do not understand, but Eddie’s mind is a swirling mess, edged on by the memories of _sex_ , and Venom finds themselves trembling when Eddie goes back to petting them, sliding over gooping tendrils as the symbiote _melts_ under their hosts touch.

**Want to do it again Eddie.**

   “I can tell,” Eddie exhales, shaky and nervous, “but, maybe not, penetration.” Venom snorts in response, their host was _still_ ashamed of such a thing, but Venom felt a surge of pride to have made Eddie cum so quickly.

 **But** _**We**_ **liked it.**

“I know, but, I’m,” the man stammers, “just, not that, okay?”

 Venom hates rejection. The emotion is so bitter, leaves the symbiote uneasy even when they understand Eddie doesn’t _get them_ quite yet. Or, Eddie was still a blind man to feelings even if those feelings were _right there_. Venom curls in on themselves, digging through their hosts memories as Eddie continues to touch them, smoothing over their mass with gentle caresses. It could mean so much _more_ , Venom aches unpleasantly with a whirlwind of _emotions_ — _why doesn’t eddie understand yet?_

**Blowjob.**

_That_ makes Eddie jerk, stopping his motions completely, “What.”

_**Blow. Job** _

   “With you— _**your teeth**_ Venom.” Venom growls,

 **Coward.** “

    Hold the phone, You’re telling me to let you, with shark teeth, to blow my dick?” Venom squirms, amusement in their words,

**You’re a pussy if you don’t.**

Eddie is silent. Venom quivers, laughing to themselves as their host thinks over the situation. “I’m not a coward.”

**Then put. Your dick. In. My mouth.**

“I’m not—I’m not crazy either.” Eddie whispers, as if fighting an internal battle with himself. Venom sticks their tongue out, dragging it across their hosts cheek. Eddie blinks; “I’m _not_ crazy.” But he’s sliding a palm across his jeans, glancing away as his cheeks burn and Venom _trills_ excitedly when their host fumbles with the zipper. “ _Fucking hell_ , why am I going to let you do this.”

  
**Too prove you are not a coward.** Venom replies smoothly, **only brave men will let shark teeth around cocks, yes?**

   “No, I’m pretty sure no sane man will do this.” 

 

 

 

**Sane men are boring.**

    Eddie laughs at that, voice cracking with panic. “Please don’t bite my dick off, Vee, I need it.”

**We will grow a better one if it happens.** Venom teases, and it makes Eddie _squeak._

    “ _ **What**_!? No? Yo-This isn’t sexy! I will put my dick back in the safety of my pants.” Venom shakes their head. Even as their hosts fear courses through, Eddie was _still_ becoming aroused. Anticipation has the man curling fingers over Venom’s head, “this is fucking insane.”

 

**As you keep saying.** Venom lets Eddie tug his boxers down. For a human that’s been _bitching_ about getting bit, Eddie’s half hard, and—

    “Fuck, fuck, _seriously_ don’t bite my dick off.”

Venom _really_ wants to point out, biting off Eddie’s dick was the _last_ thing they wanted to do. But instead, they stick their tongue out, glancing up at Eddie with another _blank_ expression. Eddie meets their gaze with a weary grin.

**Trust Eddie.**

“I do.” Eddie responds, stroking Venom’s head. The tenderness reminds Venom of _last_ time, of Eddie’s gentle rocking inside them; it has Venom stunned, hit with _love_ so suddenly they blank out momentarily. It felt like a joke, how Eddie can be so passionate in one moment but the next, disregarding everything in a flurry of panic. Venom pushes the negative thoughts aside for later, when Eddie isn’t touching them like they _love_ them the way they love Eddie.

**Then shut up.** Venom inches closer to their hosts dick, instead of out right taking Eddie in their mouth (they didn’t want to hear him bitch)—Venom tentatively licks the base, all too aware that memories were one thing, videos of watching humans suck on a dick was _another_ but when Venom laps at flushed organ, they become _shy_ , nervously bundling in on themselves and Eddie murmurs, “It’s okay, Vee, you’re doing good,” so breathless and _aching_ for more, Venom shudders.

 Eddie encourages them with more touches, whispering, “it’s _okay_ , I trust you, you’re doing _good_.”

   Pleasure dances along their bond, the sensation makes Venom move in closer, brushing against Eddie’s cock with shaky tendrils. Eddie’s still petting them even when Venom curls their tongue around their hosts erection, slick with their brand of slime, even when he’s moaning, _Vee_ in a high pitched gasp, thighs spreading and hips raise; sliding his cock against the symbioses tongue. Venom responds with a mewl, startled when their own mass burns with need at such an action. Eddie grips them a little tighter, Venom stills, afraid of their own body’s reactions to having Eddie _thrust_ into the grip their tongue had. This wasn’t— Feelings, Venom decides, relaxing their hold, hears the soft whine from their host, feelings could _burn_ in a fire.

Venom is suddenly afraid they knew they wouldn’t bite off their hosts cock, but —but— Venom squirms, _what if Eddie didn’t like it?_ Venom growls despite themselves.

  “Y-you okay there?” Eddie asks.

Venom glances up,  **Yes, now shut up, concentrating.**

Eddie rolls his eyes, going to respond but then Venom moves, tongue slipping further from Eddie’s erection and Venom _hesitates_ over the tip. “Stop thinking,” Eddie then says, voice thick with arousal, catching on heat that makes Venom’s mass quiver, “a little at a time, open your mouth.”

 

   Venom wants to hide, wants to dig a hole in the Earth and pretend they don’t _exist_ but Eddie’s holding them again, and Venom licks their teeth, once, twice, and opens their mouth.

  “Good, see?” Eddie murmurs, “a little bit, baby,” _Baby_ makes Venom whimper, sounding desperate for their own sort of _release_ and they duck, tongue sliding to cup the underside of Eddie’s cock and they gingerly begin to take Eddie into their mouth.

Venom comes the a conclusion that it _really_ would be bit hard to suck with their teeth, but they can create a suction with their tongue, mouth falling shut so teeth gingerly graze the Eddie’s flesh. They expect him to curse, to snap fear, but Eddie moans instead, rocks up into their mouth and he’s making a fist against the couch and his hand against Venom’s head pushes, makes Venom slide further down along the leaking organ. The taste of precum ignites something within Venom, burning desire and Venom knows they can’t _choke_ around their hosts cock, but emotions are digging in the back of their mind, blurring between the pleasure Eddie was feeling.

 

   “M-move your head,” Eddie manages between a groan, Venom complies. Sure, it’s more tongue, their teeth scrape along Eddie’s cock, and it’s _wet_ with their fluids, but Eddie grips them a little harder, thrusts up into their parted mouth and— “Fuck, _fuck_ , baby, you’re making me s-so _proud_.”

     Venom is afraid of speaking, afraid that if they do, they’ll lose something kept so tightly inside, but they continue moving, Eddie makes such sweet sounds, encourages them with tender words, and Venom feels an odd urge to _cry_. They’ve never felt such intense passion before, not when they gorged on flesh, not back on Klyntar—it’s all _Eddie_. Eddie keeps thrusting into them, and Venom keeps sliding their tongue along Eddie’s cock, applying pressure with their teeth along a vein that makes Eddie _cry_ out their name like they were a blessing—

**Eddie—** Venom starts, breaking and panicked, unsure if they could handle the emotions of _passionlovelove_ — **love** —all over again, and Eddie _hisses_ ;

   “Let me cum in you, baby.” Venom whimpers, pulling off as Eddie grabs at their dripping tendrils. They form a body a quick as they can, settling on Eddie’s lap and head ducked as their tongue lapped at their hosts cheek and Eddie grunts as Venom strokes him, settling over him with tight heat and Eddie rocks up, gripping Venom’s hips.

   “You’re so—“

**Eddie—Eddie—** Venom grounds down, gripping at the man, near panic because _what where they feeling_ , all over again, pleasure, euphoria—

 “Shh, it’s okay,” Eddie assures, touching them gently, “it’s _okay_.”

Eddie let's Venom move; the symbiote takes to rising and falling over Eddie’s cock with the occasional trill, grinding down and Eddie is panting, “ _Vee_ ” and lifting his head, and Venom hesitates, knowing if they _kissed_ — oh, they have kissed, but now, Venom was frightened, but they allow it. Eddie kisses them with tongue, teasingly biting at Venom’s and then he flexes, gripping Venom’s hips and tugging them down _hard_ as heat floods into Venom’s body.

   Eddie keeps thrusting even after, holds the symbiote _still_ as cum fills them.

**Eddie.** Venom starts, shaking. Eddie exhales, thumb sliding over Venom’s hips gently.

    “Yeah?” Venom peeks between their bond, anxiety soaring; hit by _hurt_ as they realize, even still, Eddie was too pigheaded to understand the symbiote was maddeningly in love with him. Instead, they opt for a joke.

**You took ten minutes to cum this time.**

“You’re fucking _hilarious_.” Eddie laughs, and Venom takes it as a small win—to see their host light up with joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got a beta to read over this and hopefully this smut is a tad better

 

 

Venom enjoys their time with Eddie. 

  Besides _sex_ , the man is quite good at entertaining them with day to day human life. Like, how easy one can have _food_ delivered to them, and how often Eddie likes to rewatch that _one_ movie with the lion cub, claiming it was one of his favorite movies from his childhood. Venom doesn’t remind their host that Eddie seems to have _favorite_ movies every other day. Or favorite foods, or colors, or _tastes_. Venom has their own favorites, they find out between the days blurring together, resting snug in their own corner of their hosts body, right below his steady beating heart. They like when the sky turns dark vibrant orange before the day starts, they like tasting chocolate first hand; but they found they _really_ enjoy the sweetness of Eddie’s joy. Love, has another taste, Venom notes, it tastes a little salty but rich, and sometimes when Eddie thinks about _Anne_ it tastes extremely bitter. Venom doesn’t like bitter, it’s like coffee without sugar and makes them shudder. 

 

 

   Sex, on the other hand, was a concoction of feelings, of flavors—oh, Venom could gorge on them forever. But— Right now— Eddie, was far too busy eye fucking a woman from their spot at the food court, and she was giving him looks that could read as _take me now_ (Venom has been doing **alot** of youtube watching to understand human culture.) The things Venom was experiencing from their bond were all nice and pleasant, but left Venom a bit unhappy. They urged Eddie to eat a little faster, it was _their_ mall trip, not Eddie, Venom, and _stranger_.

  “Relax buddy,” Eddie says, and he tilts his head as he looks down at his half eaten gyro. Venom grumbles, “what’s up? You were fine ten minutes ago.” 

**Bored.**      

   Eddie rolls his eyes, and Venom watches as their host looks back up at the woman whose leaning against her own table, texting and— she was winking at Eddie—

       **Eddie!** Venom jerks their host forward, causing him to spill coke along his jacket and Eddie yelps.

   “What the fuc—“

**Let’s go,** **go home!**

  “You’re the one who wanted to go to the mall!” Eddie is hissing, scrambling to clean up the spilled liquid. Venom curls against Eddie’s arm, hidden behind leather and cotton and though they feel bad, and Eddie’s anger has them silent, they felt a surge of content knowing their host probably blew it with the woman across the court.

Eddie doesn’t speak to them while he cleans up their mess, but he does look up when Venom hisses despite themselves and the same woman is hovering close.

“You alright?” She asks, and her voice makes Venom squirm. It was soft and caring and everything Venom didn’t sound like and Eddie’s heart raced a little.

   “Oh, uh, yeah, just..” Eddie sits a little straighter, “klutz.” She laughs, and Venom watches as his host and this woman— Victoria, even her name was better than Venom’s— start to talk, and Eddie gets her number and Venom feels strange— numb. They wonder why their host was tormenting them like this, seeking out a female mate when—

_—was Venom—were they not—?_

    Venom struggles to understand human emotions, because, in fact, they were alien and Venom did not do well besides the hunger for food and the new blossoming emotion of love for their host. Eddie takes them home soon after, the trip started off well and nice, but ending on a strangely, empty note.

* * *

   
  For the next few days, Eddie gets to talking with the girl and Venom watches helplessly as their host flirts with her. At some point, the texting gets to happen every hour—and Venom could only curl in on themselves. They don’t talk about sex again, and Venom feels a little lonely once they realize, their conversations with Eddie don’t touch those topics ever again.

    “Shit, what time is it?” Eddie asks, blinking up at his phone. Venom had been silent, minus a few comments here and there, and hadn’t bothered to remind Eddie that tomorrow was an important interview. It was petty, and left Venom feeling empty, but, it would be nice to see Eddie freak out tomorrow for making them feel bad.

**Late.**

“Fuck,” Eddie rolls over onto his belly, rubbing his eyes and Venom oozes out of him slowly. They hope to get some sort of affection before their host knocks out, and they nudge him gently with tendrils. They didn’t feel like forming a head, nor did they want Eddie to see their expressions. Eddie wraps an arm around them, pulling them close and Venom purrs happily when Eddie kisses their form. “Sorry bud, I was distracted.”

**Victoria seems nice.**

  That gets a weird feeling, Venom notes it with a quiver. Eddie, however, goes to nuzzling them and inhaling deeply, yet his brain doesn’t light up with joy at hearing her name, but the texting and the talking to her bring out amusement and mirth, so Venom doesn’t understand what was wrong, why hearing that compliment to Eddie's potential mate was so disconcerting.

“Nice, I guess. She’s pretty.” Eddie says, sounding a bit strained, then with a yawn: “hey, I’m going to sleep.” Venom hums an acknowledgment, watching Eddie tuck his phone under the pillow, knowing Venom enjoyed watching videos and Venom waits until their host has settled into a deep sleep before moving. They don't do much beside curling besides Eddie, assuring his heart rate is paced, breathing settled into low and deep. The process of watching their host sleeps makes Venom feel content, even as they take the phone to watch an episode of  _Dexter._

As they use tendrils to unlock the phone, Venom see's the woman's name flash along the screen and it makes Venom hiss frustrations. Eddie was theirs, they were a  _we_ , something more than what that woman could ever try to be with their Eddie. They don't want to see it, see those messages, so they expand, black mass swirling and bubbling with frustrations when they realize their Eddie was so  _close_ to being full theirs, but so  _far_ away.

      They pull the phone into their mass, angry for feeling _love_ and for feeling _rejection_ and when the phone vibrates, as if angry at being held so aggressively, Venom nearly _screeches_ — The phone was pressing against the same bundle of nerves they had created, following Eddie’s own prostate gland really; wanting to _feel_ pleasure the same way Eddie did, and it felt—

 

— _oh oh_ —

 

    Venom whimpers a high sound, pressing down against their hosts phone as it pulsates again, shoved so nicely onto those nerves. It maddening, Venom wasn't sure of what to do, tendrils reaching out to steady the phone, the glass slick against their own nerves, tucked neatly into a small pulsating hole which began to  _leak_ profusely as Venom continued to grind down; however, the vibrating is short lived, a fleeting feeling that has the symbiote grumbling frustrations, thick with arousal.

   The phone doesn’t vibrate again, not for awhile which lets Venom refocus themselves before they ground down against Eddie’s phone— _a phone for christ sakes,_ and Eddie moans in his sleep, turning away from the symbiote. They clench, panicked at the idea of being  _caught out_ ; the delay in the phone vibrating makes Venom unprepared for the next set of vibrations, the fear budding into sensual excitement of Eddie catching them rutting against his phone, _his phone_ , Eddie's  _oils and sweat_ still clinging to device, delicious and intoxicating--

   --and Venom would sob out loud if not for the fact that Eddie was resting beside them, would beg for their host to slide inside them, even like _this_ , a puddle of bubbling, quivering black mass. Tendrils curl against the sheets, gripping the phone to angle it closer to those nerves and Venom presses down as it vibrates, rocking against the sensation—

— _moremoremore_ —

   A warm heat is flooding their senses, the air thick as Venom mewled and panted and --

**Eddie—Eddie!**  

   Several things happen at once, Eddie shifts and growls out Venoms name thick with sleep, the phone shudders against Venom as they rub against the edge, and Venom orgasms. The sensation is strange, nothing like Venom would think they could do—like their drool became slicker, more fluid and they gush out of the symbiote, all over Eddie’s phone and Eddie is blinking past sleep and —

“Venom, Venom? Are you okay?” Venom whimpers a high sound, tucking in themselves, shivering. They felt bubbly, tingly with something new. Eddie reaches for them, sliding a hand down their back; fingers digging tenderly into Venom’s back.

**Eddie** Venom keens, voice a broken sound, moving in closer, shame burning between their bond. Eddie inhales sharply.

“What’s wrong, Vee? Wha—“ Eddie finds the wet puddle, the mess of his phone and, “oh…did you, piss the—?”

**No—Eddie, came, don’t understand—** It was true, Venom didn't understand how they managed to release these fluids without their hosts help, and nor did they think they wanted too. Instead, they relish in having their host pull them flush against his chest and stroke their form. Still, nothing but spilled out against the sheets, moving over the mess and phone, closer to their sweet Eddie. Yet, Venom forms a thin, snake like head, and nudges Eddie's face, against his jaw and Eddie  _sighs_ softly.

   "You masturbated?" Eddie asks after a moment, as if he was digging through their bond, but it's Venom's shaking form, the tingling sensation of overstimulation that tells Eddie; Venom nibbles their hosts lips, a shy _yes_. Eddie huffs and presses a kiss to their forehead, holding them close. "With my phone?"

   **Felt good Eddie...I'm sorry...**

"Hm," Eddie lifts his head and yawns, a hand covering his mouth. "It's...humans do it, some of us use toys. It's okay," Eddie assures them, as he has been every time Venom has become overwhelmed with sexual intimacy. Venom finds themself still quaking with shame, but Eddie kisses their head again, gentle and soothing. 

     **Eddie...** Venom begins, nipping once again at Eddie's soft lips, and Eddie moans against the action and digs his fingers a little deeper into the symbiotes squishy mass, 

  "It's too late for this baby," Eddie says, "lemme clean up the sheet and then we can just sleep, yeah?" Venom agrees with a purr, contently snuggling against Eddie's chest even as he  _sighs_ once more, saying, "I gotta clean...ah, whatever, I'll get to it tomorrow."   

 Venom doesn't sleep, not really, but they drift along with Eddie's dreams, feeling sated.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Eddie prides himself in figuring out that having sex with Venom allows him to take a peek at their bond.

He learns that Venom is a mess of feelings, unorganized and new and _love_ is so strong every time, Eddie can’t help but grin. He feels the same, _god_ , he loves Venom more than he should considering their rocky start. Eddie just doesn’t say anything because-- maybe sex just releases feel good bull and that’s all Venom needs and wants, and it was probably why they used his phone to masturbate. And, if Eddie was honest with himself, waking up to a orgasming, needy symbiote was a lot hotter than he expected; and _still_ thinking about the entire thing has him hotter than he expected, especially when he dug through Venom’s feelings. Still, as much as it was _kinky_ , Eddie was not going to have his phone drenched in Venom’s own brand of _cum_.

  He proposed a sex store, and Venom reacted with a huff, curling over Eddie’s lungs and complaining that they didn’t _need_ a sex store. Eddie ignores them, because he was fairly sure the next time he left them alone with his phone, they would end up using it to get off once more. Eddie could only handle so much before his libido demanded he do something. He takes them to a small shop, nestled between a comic store and some random XXX video store. Venom is bubbling with anxiety, which makes Eddie place a hand against his chest, sending nothing but _soothing_ chemicals to the symbiote until Venom was content and rumbling pleasure. The worker barely looks over his ID, and Eddie strolls past porno mags and displays of lingerie before he finds the toys. None of them really make Venom interested, dildos in varying shapes that makes _Eddie_ uneasy, and the few fleshlights that look much like the real deal. It’s not until the third look over that Venom squirms and,

  **That one.**

 

 T _hat_ one turns out to be a small vibrator, oval and dubbed an _egg_ , with a remote. Eddie turns his head, grabbing the pink colored toy and reading it through. He lets Venom read, and the symbiote is producing plenty happy sounds, which has Eddie laughing to himself.

   “What’s so good about this one?” He asks, even as he goes to buy it. Venom doesn’t answer, instead Eddie experiences their joy at having a toy to themselves; it’s not until Eddie has focused on just _feeling_ Venom, that he finds his answer. Venom wanted to be pregnant--no, Eddie blinks past the realization, _bred_. Full of Eddie’s seed to have _children_ , and Eddie always considered himself to not be interested in pregnant women, but the image of Venom heavy with his-- _their_ \--children has him inhaling sharply, swallowing thickly as they buy the toy.

 

**Love the color.**

  Eddie rolls his eyes, “Right, _right_ , you like how pink it is.” Eddie says, settling over the bike and tugging the helmet over his head. Venom goes silent again, before a soft _yes_ sounds over in his head and Eddie snorts.

   “You’re a terrible liar.”

**I learned from the best.**  

   “Wait, how does that make sense?” Eddie demands, hearing nothing but _laughter_ in response. He grins anyways. “Jesus.”

        It takes two days before Venom wants to use the toy. The first day they claimed they weren’t in the mood, even when that’s all they _thought_ about when Eddie was working, causing the man to get several unneeded erections. The second day, Eddie had mentioned it in passing, standing over a hot pan of bacon. He was between cooking and stopping the symbiote from eating the raw ones, casually saying, “if you’re _bored_ , go play with your new toy.”

**Not horny Eddie.**

  “Bullshit,” Eddie says, sounding rather calm despite the hammering in his chest. Venom pools around his neck, nipping his ear as they all but growled, _**You’re**_ **horny.**

“Well, can’t help it when resident alien keeps thinking about _sex_!” His voice cracked, a near desperate plea. He could never handle himself if Venom kept-- _nibbling_ \-- his ear like that. It sends goosebumps down his spine, has him exhaling a shaky breath. 

**Glad we are on the same page.** Venom sounded as smug as Eddie was whiny.

"Venom, I’m not--can I finish cooking?” Eddie hisses, tilting his way to get further from the sensation against his ear, Venom all but follows, tongue dragging a swipe along Eddie’s cheek. Eddie groans, lids falling halfway, a hand going to grip the counter. Venom hums, considerate but all too _snarky_ as they respond. 

**Fine.** Venom leaves Eddie alone, and _bless_ , Eddie sends a _thank you_ to whatever God was having mercy on him. Even if the symbiote left him alone, the alien had all but plopped onto the ground, away from Eddie. For a second, he thinks they’re _pouting_ , the frustration he was getting made him positive; it only takes a few moments of him watching them, eyeing the few tendrils that attached them hip to-- _goo_ before Eddie concludes that yes, Venom was being a _brat_. Eddie turns the stove off, sighing. 

   “Vee, _baby_ , come on.”

**No.** Oh, even their _voice_ was pitching into a pitiful whine. The man watches with amusement, biting his lower lip as Venom all but slithered away from him. He tries, _God_ , he tries not to laugh, his throat _aches_ with the sensation, eyes burn from tears. He shouldn’t think Venom throwing a hissy fit was adorable.

“Fine, _fine_ , do you want me to help you with the egg?” Eddie asks, which makes the puddle stop. It lifts, twisting and Eddie makes out white spots, _eyes_ , that seemingly narrow. 

**You’re making fun of us.**

“No, no, I--I’m not. I _swear_ , come here, I’ll get it ready for you.” 

 

That has Venom contemplating, **only if you do not laugh at us.**

Eddie raises his hands in surrender. “I will not laugh at you, I promise.”

**Laughter is punishable by death.**  

  Eddie nods, biting his lower lip. _That_ caused him to nearly burst into a fit of nervous chuckles, and he moves, lifting Venom from the ground. Their reaction is instant, twisting along Eddie’s arm and nuzzling against him, making a series of growl-like purrs. Eddie soothingly pets them as he all but carries a still huffy, pouting symbiote into the bedroom. He finds the toy under his laptop bag and clothes, and after a few moments of struggling, get it open.

The next few moments are as unsexy as they are awkward. Venom watches Eddie fumble around with the toy, rambling about things that made no sense and Eddie feels uneasy; not _him_ , no, Eddie had experience with toys, Venom is quivering and when Eddie puts a knee on the bed, Venom bolts to his leg, _snuggling_ against the man. It has him grinning, a hand running down the swirling mass of black.

   Venom is easy to relax, ease by sending bits of affection through their bond, Venom’s _walls_ crumbling with anticipation. He feels their lust, their arousal as strong as his own, leaving heat to dig in his gut as he manages to get in the center of the bed.

   “I’m going to show you, alright?” Venom curls in on themselves as Eddie guides them to his lap, running his fingers through their goopy consistency. “Baby, how am I going to put this in?” It’s an honest question as much as he purred the words, gliding a palm through Venom. The symbiote is trilling, squirming in his hold, then black strings wrap his wrist and guide Eddie to a small, slit between two more, plush, cushioned folds. Eddie slides a finger in, slow and Venom _moans_ around him.

 

 

   For awhile, Eddie experiments with just touching. Curling his finger inside Venom makes the symbiote spasm, while sliding it in and out has that hole sucking hungrily each time Eddie pulls out, Venom makes a series of breathy, _needy_ sounds that resemble the man's name, each one more strangled than the last. The orifice begins to leak, making Eddie’s movements slicker, makes him angle his wrist and push in another finger. Venom wraps around his wrist, the symbiote _moving_ against his digits.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Eddie--** Venom starts, heat blossoms between their bond, Eddie dropping his head as the the symbiote stretches, mewling as something wet and slick gushes from their hole, soaking Eddie’s fingers. 

 “Oh,” Eddie breathes, kissing them gently when Venom shudders, but never letting the man pull his fingers away.

  **Sorry.**  

“Don’t be, that u...hn, it was good. You were beautiful.” Eddie has to tug his hand away despite the symbiotes desperate plea for Eddie to _not stop_ , Eddie grabs the toy, trembling. He was aching, cock pressing angrily against the front of his zipper, any movement was _painful_ , grounded down against the tip. He swallows, gaze a bit unfocused as he grabs the egg shaped toy; using his other hand to steady Venom, finding the orifice, fingers digging in and spreading the symbiote. The sound Venom releases makes Eddie jerk--it was high, a plea for _Eddie_ to push in again, finger Venom into another orgasm, but he squeezes his eyes shut. “Shh, baby, I’m going to put it in.

**Eddie…**

“Shh, look, you’re going to take it,” Eddie pushes the tip in, Venom clenches around it.

**We can’t--**

   “You got this baby, just like that,” another inch slides in. Venom is bubbling, be it from overstimulation or pleasure, panicked as the egg pushes in deeper, pressing hard against the bundle of nerves they created. “See? You’re doing such a wonderful job, relax, it’s _okay_.” He’s assuring, purring the words over heat, throat catching on praises as Venom finally has the toy settled within them. 

Venom is silent, if not for the way they cling to Eddie’s arms, how they vibrate with need, Eddie would’ve thought they passed out. Which, if that happened, Eddie would give himself a pat on the back for making his symbiote black out from sex. “You ready?”

**Y-yes…**

Eddie turns the toy on, the lowest setting, and Venom _melts_. They’re bubbling, squirming all around the toy at that one, dropping their hold on Eddie as they vibrate along with the toy, a **eddie pleas-please--** has Eddie upping the setting. Venom sobs a sound, the vibrations wracking against their nerves.

   Eddie can’t _see_ what’s happening, but when he presses a palm against their folds, rubs along the open slit with two fingers, it’s nothing but slick, wet, heat. Eddie presses his fingers back inside, shoves the egg _deeper_ into Venom who _screeches_ pleasure.

**Eddie! P-please, no-not like that--!**

   “Baby, _Venom_ ,” Eddie huffs, and he’s scrambling to unbuckle his pants, shoving tem past his knees and his cock’s hard, leaking precum from a flushed head, the cool air does nothing to stop the hot ache Eddie was feeling. “You’re gonna take it, just like you’re going to take my cum, don’t you want to have it? Babies?” Eddie spreads their hole, upping the eggs motion and Venom clings, black pooling over his hips and Eddie shifts, pressing the tip of his dick to their dripping hole.

  **Breed...want, want to be Eddie’s** _**mate-**_

   “I know baby, it’s okay,” Eddie slides in easily, the toy bouncing with the movements. Venom is still nothing but a puddle, but they take the man easily, squeezing around his cock and Venom inside is a shaking, vibrating _mess_. The toy adding another sensation to Eddie’s flushed organ, and it takes him biting his tongue to stop from cumming.

Venom’s feelings are a open book, seeping into the man as he rocks into them. Love, so _much_ of it, makes his heart pound, face flush, and _yearning_ , Eddie met those feelings with his own, a steady hand against the symbiote, who latches onto him, tightens along his cock as Eddie strokes them over him. The toy kept vibrating, pulsating around Eddie with each thrust up, rocking into Venom’s nerves.

  **Eddie, Eddie, want your spawn, want** _**Eddie**_

  “I want you too,” Eddie all but groans, the heat almost unbearable, eyes squeezed shut as he lost himself to _Venom_ , their hold against his hips, the way they tighten and flexed around him, the squelching sound each time his cock slammed back into that wet hole. Made for _him_ , for _this_ , for Venom to spread out and take Eddie in hungrily, “want you _full_.”

**Yes!** Venom pleads, convulsing as they cum again, spilling themselves all over Eddie, and _clenching_ tightly so the toy stayed inside, so when Eddie thrusts in once more, his cum floods the symbiote’s inside, filling them and expanding their mass around the toy. Eddie pulls out once Venom wasn’t shaking anymore, but then he puts a palm against them,

“Don’t let the cum out baby, the egg has to stay in you for a little while longer.” Venom’s response is a whimper, a soft;

  **Okay Eddie.**

    He rubs against the bulge, “this will be an actual egg soon,” Eddie murmurs, “let it out, baby.” Venom shifts, hole expanding to release Eddie’s cum, panting as the egg slide out after, 

**Want Eddie to do it again. Cum.**  

“I will,” Eddie kisses the symbiote, whose formed their head and nuzzled against Eddie’s neck. “Just take a small break.” 

    Eddie knew once he had said it, _promised_ to breed Venom, there was no turning back. He had no regrets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut in this chapter, just...angst and slight comfort
> 
> ...the smut is in the next chapter, i had to cut it off... xD

Victoria, that damned human girl Venom can't help but hate, asks Eddie out to dinner on a Friday.

  Eddie says yes without really thinking of the problem, and Venom can't help but feel betrayed. Their host, the same man who soothingly stroked them down from overstimulation, who buried themselves deep into Venom's  _core_ was, without a doubt, seeking out a  _human_ mate, and this--this hurt more than what Venom was willing to admit. Eddie was a blessing beneath sweat matted hair and dirty hoodies, but now, watching their host dress up nice and prim for a date, this makes Venom--

  Empty.

 _Hurt_.

   Rejection stings, Venom curls themselves around Eddie's heart, something they yearned for and ached to  _have_ for themselves, but could never have. The hope from their intimate, pleasure strung moments taste like sulfur and iron, the  _hope_ of Eddie breeding them a fleeting desire while Eddie slicks back his hair and dabs cologne around his jaw. Venom doesn't even bother to speak up, not even when Eddie places a hand against his chest, curling fingers over the spot Venom laid, slinking back and --

  ---Miserable.

  "You alright?" Eddie asks, sounding like he  _cared_ , and Venom wants to  **hiss** at the damned fool. They ache for the man to simply stop, understand the signs Venom was sending and they do. not. understand.

  Why would Eddie hurt them so? Did Eddie not understand they  _lovedlovedloved_ \--

     

     "Venom, babe, come out." There it was, a soothing tone and Venom  _does_ hiss, scratch at the mans chest and it makes Eddie wince uncomfortably. They refuse to come out, refuse to  _listen_ to lies Eddie would tell them, it seemed it was all Eddie did anyways. "Venom."

  Venom hears the start of anger, of frustration, it makes them curl in tighter, refusing to answer their host. Eddie sighs, rubbing that spot gingerly and says, "we can talk baby, after dinner with Victoria." Venom bristles.

   **No.**

"No?"

   **You have lied to us Eddie.**

Eddie pauses then. He has stepped out of the bathroom and Venom still doesn't manifest,  _not yet_ , they're quivering with their own frustrations and ache to--to--  _cry_. Eddie tilts his head, "lie? When have I done that?"

   **Said you would** _ **breed**_ **us. Yet Eddie chooses to have a human mate.**

"That's not it," Eddie starts, and Venom tastes the start of rejection all too soon again. Eddie's brain is seeping  _regret_ , and Venom knew it all too well it was directed at them. "Venom, that--"

   **Sex talk? Is that all it ever is? Eddie?** Venom growls the words out, pooling away from the man to glower at him, their teeth are snapped together, a near hiss as they spoke again,  **Do not understand why you lie to us Eddie. Are we not _good_ enough for you Eddie?**

"Venom," Eddie says, tone light but voice strained. He's not looking at Venom, but his fists are unclenching and curling back in. He's staring at a spot in the wall, looking torn and upset and Venom ducks, bowing their head but vibrating anger. 

   **Hurt us Eddie. Want _Eddie_. But Eddie doesn't want  _us_. Why?**

"I do." Eddie breathes, his voice is cracking and when he looks back at Venom, there's a softness usually reserved for  _Anne_ when they talk about old times, when Eddie thinks about his childhood in those small moments of actual joy. Venom wraps themselves around his arm, clinging tightly. "I do want you, baby, I  _always_ do."

     **Your lies hurt us Eddie.** Venom responds, and Eddie recoils as if he's been burned. Venom melts back into their host with a shudder, and they don't speak to Eddie until he's finished getting ready, they had no reason too.

* * *

 

   Eddie's date with Victoria goes off well, Venom notes with disdain. The girl hates politicians, hates surprises and  _heights_ , she speaks with clear sentences and asks Eddie questions about his life and his job and Venom hates, hates-- Victoria leans in while the date is ending, a hand to her chin, gaze soft. Venom can't stand the way she looks at him, like she--she wanted to  _mate_. 

    **No**. Venom hisses when Eddie leans in, making the man stiffen.  **Eddie, do not do this.**

Eddie seems to hesitate, angles himself away from Victoria whose smiling anyways like his calm, flirty demeanor hadn't wavered. 

   _Buddy, I get you're angry at me for doing this. But please._

 **Eddie.** It's a warning, purred over a throaty growl. Eddie's brain lights up in  _desire_ , has Eddie clearing his throat despite the fact he was turning back towards Victoria. They split the bill, leave a tip that Venom knows could've gone to a chocolate bar, and head out. Eddie takes the woman on his bike, she presses flush against his back and smells of lavender. Venom is bubbling rage, squeezing Eddie's  _heart_. The action makes Eddie wheeze, grip harder on the bike and--

  _Venom._  

 **Eddie.**  

    They drop Victoria off, Eddie kisses her cheek despite Venom's snarl reverberating deep in his head. By the time they manage to get back home, Eddie is rough with the door and throws his helmet against the couch. The helmet bounces off, knocks against the floor with a loud crack.

   "Get your ass  _out_ here." Eddie snaps, a hand going to his hips. Venom sneers, they don't  _want_ to come out, not when their hosts mind is full of bitter rage and seething heat. Regardless, Venom slinks outwards, head twisting away so they wouldn't look at their hosts face. The way it was twisted into frustration and scowling, it made Venom squirm uncomfortably and ache unpleasantly. "What the hell is going on?"

   **Told you. You lied to us.**

"No,  _no_ , I never did."

   **Then why do you seek a human mate, Eddie?** The words come out growled, teeth snapping down on Eddie's name, head jerking so Venom could glower down at their host. Eddie looks pensive, then his gaze flickers towards the couch and back to Venom.

  "I wanted to be normal." He responds, and those words come out strange. Like it was a lie but truth all at once, and Venom can't make out the blurb of frustration that rolls of his mind. Venom rears back, as if slapped before dripping down, the shock of those words twisting deep. Eddie watches helplessly as Venom pools onto the ground, quivering. "Baby, no, that's not what I--not the way it was suppose to come out."

   **No Eddie, you do not want _us_ because we are not  _normal._** Venom's forming again, yet unable to hold an actual solid form, sliding over to the couch as if they could get further from the man whose just ripped their heart in  _pieces_. Eddie follows, grabbing at a half solid, gooping symbiote whose clinging to the couch legs.

    "Venom, baby, I want  _you_ , I really do."

 **You want normality. We cannot _give_ normality**. Venom responds, distressed and -- they cannot go back into Eddie, no, they want  _away_ from the pain, from the feelings Eddie was pushing onto them, they shake, biting down against Eddie's wrist and,  **we are not normal!**

"I-- _fuck_ \--" Eddie hisses, and he manages to wrangle Venom's form, despite the teeth digging into his flesh and fall back onto the couch, his free hand sliding under the black, trembling mass. Blood is trickling into Venom's mouth, they lap at the wound they caused, not healing but  _mewling_ at the taste of their ~~beloved~~ host. "Venom, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

   **You said it anyways.**

"I  _know_ ," there's a beat, silence as Eddie smoothes down Venom's form, the symbiote reacts by latching onto his hand, curling and gripping tight. "I know, I want us."

   **We don't believe you. Don't know what to believe anymore.**

Eddie is silent again, stroking Venom and then, "will you trust me for a moment? Come out for me, please. I want to hold you." Venom hesitates, but obeys. Their form isn't as large as usual, more  _small_ , quivering. They don't  _feel_ powerful, and the amount of stress the felt was making it hard to keep up with a solid body. Eddie has them on their lap, tugging open their legs so Venom faces him.

    **Hurting Eddie. Can't--**

"Shh," Eddie lifts his head, silences them with a kiss. It snaps something deep within Venom, has them pressing back feverently, gripping Eddie's shoulders and rocking downwards against his groin. They latch onto their hosts brain, forces pleasure to rush down Eddie's spine, and the man hisses, "baby, y-you don't need to do that."

    **Only us Eddie,** Venom whispers, nuzzling their hosts jaw,  **Only we can do this to Eddie.**

"Oh,  _oh_." Eddie hums, then, grabs Venom's hips. "Venom, _stop_." They don't want to stop, feeding from the stimulation they have caused, bliss has them grounding down, lapping at Eddie's cheek with a trill; their host  _moans_ , rocks up and Venom makes a delight sound upon feeling how erect their host was. For _them_.

   "Venom." The growl has them pausing, has their head canting.

**Eddie.**

  "You need to understand," their host exhales, squeezing them gently. "I do want you."

**Yes. But you--**

   "I  _know_ I did. I _know_ I went out with Victoria." Eddie snaps, gaze unfocused as Venom wriggles along his groin, claws reaching for his belt. "I can't-- _Venom_."

    **What? What--you hurt us, Eddie. You made us _hate_ us.**

Eddie flinches, "that's not what I wanted to do. For awhile, I wanted to know if...If it was the same, going out with a regular girl. Being  _normal_ ," he pauses, kissing Venom gently. The symbiote trills, their own feelings of dismissal, fading rage, blurred into the sudden content and bliss of their hosts mouth against their own, of touches that meant more than just friendliness. "It wasn't worth you being hurt baby, I'm sorry."

   **You hurt us.** Venom repeats, but they shift in closer, cup Eddie's cheeks and kisses the man with a purr.  **Forgiveness is not easily given.**

"I know," Eddie breathes, gaze soft. "I'll do whatever it takes to get it."

Those words ease something deep, a burning heat shared between the duo. Venom doesn't know if it's from Eddie or them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than my usual, but the next chapter will be up in a few hours or so <3

They kiss slowly.

Venom wanted more, desired the feel of Eddie's tongue against their larger one, bodies flush against eachother. But Eddie touches them slow, holds their hips close still so Venom couldn't grind down and rock forward and Eddie has a hand on their back, gently touching and caressing and Venom cooes a soft sound everytime they part for air. Eddie, really, Eddie who looks at them with a soft expression and kisses them again and again until Venom's truly not able to hold onto their form.

   Even then, their beloved host keeps a soft grip, and Venom is laid back against the couch cushions, claws curling and uncurling against the worn out cotton, and Eddie doesn't fuck them into the cushions. No, Eddie spreads their legs and kisses each thigh with a soft exhale. He keeps on, and Venom doesn't know what to feel, to hold onto, there was so much more than just  _Venom_ \--

    Us.

   We.

Eddie agrees, so gently, full of love and care and Venom feels a trickle of liquid that seeps from their eyes. Crying, oh--Crying for their host, for love and affection and desire and they grapple with what they don't understand, tendrils wrap around their other who nuzzled between their legs and Venom tenses.

   "I got us." Eddie says then. Venom trusts, their mind swirls and fights with no trust no love no-- but Eddie kisses their belly and Venom quivers and they give their beloved host another chance of redemption. Their orifice is slick, each kiss against trembling thighs has liquid seeping from plush, flushed folds. Eddie kisses them there too, Eddie licks and laps at each gush of fluid, suckling like they were water to a thirsty man.

  Venom doesn't know how often they cum, or when Eddie finally decides to slide inside them with a hard, leaking cock. Eddie moves slowly, bites their neck and Venom  _sobs_ with joy.

    "I want this," Eddie breathes against Venom's neck, rocking into them with shallow thrusts and Venom whimpers, dragging claws down their hosts back. "I want _us_."

    **Breed us, please Eddie.**

  "I am, I--" Eddie cums then, shuddering into completion. Venom clings, nearly melting back into their host. There's a sense of peace; Eddie gasps, sweaty and smelling divine.

   **We need more.**

"I know," Eddie pants, swallowing thickly. He buries his face into Venom's shoulder-neck conjuction, huffing. "I--" Eddie stops, groans deep and Venom licks his cheek, content.

 They love Eddie so much, it hurts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be out sooner, but because i ended up driving back and forth two days in a row to do something for a friend and got hit by a loser, i was unable to edit and post :(

Eddie takes to  _breeding_ Venom with  _ease_.

 Venom  _thinks_ so, atleast. Their host was an attentive lover who happily gave the symbiote as much as Venom gave them. Sex was their special connection, intimate and beloved, Venom could  _love_ their host passionately, and Eddie would touch them and fuck them anyway Venom so craved that evening. Which was why Venom became rather irritated the  _one_ time Eddie had gotten a text from Victoria. A follow up date, Venom's hissing their frustration all the while Eddie is wrangling the phone away from them.

   "Look, I need to--"

   **No, we are not associating with _her_**. Venom feels the start of panic, the fear of Eddie  _leaving_ them for a human. Since those words, Eddie's blurted out need for  _normality_ , even if their host rejected them hastily and assured Venom it was just anger coming out, Venom still ached with the pain they felt that day. The chill of abandonment strong, fear gripping their mind intensely.

  "Well, what am I supposed to say?" Eddie demands, fiddling with his bracelets as  _anxiety_ surged throughout their host. Venom watches in silence, just for a moment as they considered their next response. They did not truly want to make Eddie upset, and to have him already uneasy makes the symbiote weary of their next response. "Baby,  _tell me_." There's something off about the way Eddie speaks now, voice pitching with desperation; Venom feels Eddie poking and prodding at their bond, looking for an answer. 

   **Tell what?**

"Why does this upset you?" Eddie settles for instead. Venom squirms uncomfortably, afraid of answering. The truth--the  _truth_ bubbles up, love and need and  _Eddie please Eddie understand_ \-- they wanted more than just to bred, wanted their host to nuzzle against them  _everyday_ instead of post coitus, wake up each morning with nothing but  _content_ and  _love_. It was all too easy to be taken away however. Venom reacts by pushing themselves deep into Eddie's neurons, tossing the phone against the wall. 

    Eddie watches in mixed frustration and  _hurt_ as the phone cracks loudly against the wall, back popping off and battery sliding across the floor. "Venom,  _please_. Talk to me, this can't keep happening. I can't just ghost someone after a date, I'm not that kind of guy."

   **Ours.**

"I can't be yours," Eddie hisses. Venom growls in response, circles around Eddie's heart and squeezes tightly. The pain is so sudden, so  _sharp_ that Eddie chokes and doubles over, groaning, near  _sobbing_ when the ache settles. Venom feels everything, feels it more  _intensely_ than Eddie.

    **This is what we feel when you hurt us.**

Eddie hisses, falling to his knees when Venom squeezes again, helpless to the pain. "Fu-fuck,  _baby_ , you're--"

   **It hurts us. We hurt. Why can you not be _ours_? **Venom demands, squeezing again. Eddie chokes, panting through the pain. Venom seeps out of him, pooling behind them until they were formed. Large, clawed hands dig into Eddie's hips, pulling him flush against their chest. They soothingly stroke at his chest, nuzzle his neck and Venom  _feels_ vindictive, feels a satisfaction of forcing Eddie to experience their pain, so unfamiliar and raw. Yet all at once, Venom feels--

   --- _guilty_.

They have hurt their host, turned back on their silent vow, all because they were afraid of being  _abandoned._

"I'm  **afraid**." Eddie blurts out, breathless and sagging against Venom. The symbiote is already easing the pain, relaxing each kink Eddie had in his body until he was relaxed, head lolled back. His chest rose and fell steadily, even as his gaze was sharp and  _hurt_. "You're scaring me."

    **Not our intention.** Venom responds uneasily, dragging their tongue against Eddie's cheek until the man was turning away with a huff.

"You want so  _much_ , but I can't give it to you." Their host then says, and Venom still doesn't understand. 

   **We want Eddie. All of Eddie. No sharing.** They drag their claws to his pants, nothing but a pair of sweats. Sharp digits brush Eddie's stomach, has the man inhaling sharply even as Venom strokes their hosts limp dick. 

  "Venom--" Eddie is warning, teeth gritting. Venom purrs, their tongue wrapping along Eddie's neck as they wrap their cooler palm against the slow, growing erection. Each stroke has Eddie hissing softly, clutching at Venom's thighs and rolling his hips. "I don't understand--"

  **We want Eddie.** Venom repeats softly, tightening their hold against the man's neck, the feeling has Eddie groaning deeply,  **Eddie is all we need. We want Eddie's spawn, if Eddie ever leaves us, we have a piece of Eddie.**

  Those words make Eddie jolt, but Venom's grip against him doesn't allow for much movement. The symbiote tastes panic, tastes fear and then, the sweet of  _affection_. Eddie cants his head, kissing Venom's jaw and thrusts up into the symbiotes grip. Venom feeds from the affection, from the arousal spiking between them and trills,  _mewls_ all too sweetly as their host spills against their palm. Venom pulls away, tongue unwrapping against Eddie's neck so he could  _breathe._ Venom laps the cum staining their palm, content to have gotten their way.

   "I won't leave you." Venom glances at Eddie, whose sweaty and gaze still as focused despite the afterglow. They tilt their head, swiping at their middle finger, humming around the sweet taste, listening with a pleased purr. "I won't just  _leave_ us, Vee. I lo--" Eddie stops, teeth clamping on his bottom lip. Venom squirms, 

   **Love us Eddie?**

"To be with you." Eddie says slowly, "love being around you." 

Venom's doesn't bother to look deeper into Eddie's mind, afraid of finding the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnng im dying for these bois

Eddie panics the day after.

 He had almost slipped up, almost told Venom--

   Eddie has to shake those thoughts out of his head, not at all willing to delve deeper into that focus of thought. If he continued to focus over it, then Venom would notice. The symbiote had become a bit more clingy, Eddie noticed, and not that it was an issue, not really _, but_ , it was getting harder to maintain a relationship with the girl he had wanted too--

  No, Eddie winces, he didn't  _want_ anything with her, but he was so afraid of being left alone without the symbiote, afraid of Venom out right rejecting him, sure, he had asked the symbiote to close off their bond a few times, watched Venom  _enjoy_ sex and hell, masturbation, but even then, Eddie didn't think he deserved this small shimmer of  _happiness_. His last chance ended up with him ruining a engagement and Anne's career, well, smudging it a bit, she was still badass despite the fact. 

   If Eddie told Venom, and Venom reacted negatively? He wasn't prepared for it.

They shared everything, and now they shared the same bliss and  _hope_ , Eddie was going to just suck it up and continue on. 

  _Besides_ , he told himself, _Venom was probably just **happy** to have a host who didn't reject them_. The need to breed? That was a bit odd, Eddie was more than eager to oblige, yet hearing those words, of the desire to keep a piece of the man? That same slim hope was blossoming into something  _deeper_ , solidifying and--

    Eddie Brock was a coward. If everything exploded, everything turned around and got lost because of a fuck up, **he**  would  _break_.

Now, Eddie tries to focus on his work, on the words glaring back at him but all he could think about was Venom, the same symbiote who was happily snuggly against his chest. If he thinks about it, he could still feel the pain. He wondered if a heart attack felt like that. Regardless, Venom apologizes everytime the reporter thinks about that moment, and Eddie kisses whatever piece of Venom he could.

  He forgave them.

He always would. He loved them so much.

     _Wanted_ so much. He was a coward.

  "Baby," Eddie says, soft and slightly unsure. Venom perks, head lifting. "Can we?" He doesn't ever have to really ask, no, not when Venom easily squirms and settles over his lap with their own formed cunt; because Eddie never really  _cared_ but he loved to see their face relax, morph into pleasure and tongue droop from their mouth. 

   **Like this**? Venom asks, sounding so delighted and endearing; Eddie's chest  _ached_. 

"Yes, darling." Eddie murmurs, pushing the chair away from the table. He can't focus, not when all he's thinking about is  _Venom_. "Just like this, you're doing a good job." Venom makes a pleased sound, body quivering with lust as Eddie unzips his pants, pulls them down until they fall against his ankles, even then, Venom has claws on them, tongue flicking in the air as they tear through his briefs. Eddie can't bring himself to tell them  _no, not like that_ , but he reaches for the symbiotes jaw and brings them in for a kiss. 

    _Slow_ , he thinks instead and Venom grunts a response, stroking Eddie's cock into the slight painful ache, heat curling in his belly as he pants, kisses them tongue, and drool tickles down his jaw, his or Venom's--he didn't care,  _never did_. He touches Venom, pushes a finger into their already wet hole, groaning deep in his throat at the sensation. Always tight, always  _eager_ and sucking his fingers in like they could keep him there; dripping onto his lap and if not for their bond, Eddie humored himself with the idea that Venom could slip off. 

  Each time he thrusts a finger in, Venom falters in as they stroke his cock. Eddie tilts his head, eyes fluttering shut when the symbiote digs their claws against a throbbing vein against his dick, the pain so  _good_ ; precum lapped up by an eager tongue that has pleasure stringing along Eddie's spine, he pushes his fingers in deeper, watches Venom's mouth part, slack and they moan,  **Eddie--Eddie--**

So close to an orgasm, so delicious and whimpering Eddie's name as they ground down against his fingers; and Eddie drags out his ministrations, gaze soft as they climax over his hand. Venom has stopped stroking him, not that he really  _cared_ , he's aching and hot and lifting Venom up, as the symbiote scrambles to grip at his shoulders,

   **Wait--Eddie--**

Eddie shushes them, settling them over his cock and he thrusts upwards just as he pulls them down. Venom's response is instant, a loud shriek, bond bursting with euphoria, they dig into his shoulder, drooling and panting as they rise and fall over him. Eddie moans, meeting them evenly.

   Venom is overstimulated, cumming so soon just to be thrusted into so soon has them cumming again, tongue sliding over Eddie's cheeks, teeth grazing his neck, the symbiote so  _unsure_ of what they wanted, but Eddie knows.

    ** _Eddieddieddie-_** __

"Oh--" He knows, he _knows_ , they loved him, and the fact he pretends to be  _ignorant_ \--

 Eddie holds them down as he cums, grounding upwards as he filled them with liquid heat.

Venom's name tasted bitter on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me happy <3

They compromise.

Venom let's Eddie talk to Victoria as long as they don’t go on another date, and Eddie sighs at them like they’re the ones being childish. _They aren’t._ Regardless, their host is content with this compromise and it’s all fine and dandy, really, until Friday night hits and Eddie is irritated over work. Venom feels for him, they do, there is only so much one can do when dealing with coworkers and editors and their boss who isn’t happy with how Eddie is taking a story.

     **Eddie?** Venom asks uneasily, they weren’t afraid of Eddie lashing out against them, not when their beloved was carefully unwrapping a chocolate bar to feed it to them. Venom settles for wrapping around his shoulders, rumbling with content as they bite into the bar. It tastes sweet and gooey, and Eddie watches with a gente, tired smile. Venom tilts their head, tongue smacking against the roof of their mouth. They give a few, sloppy, licks to their host in response to getting the treat. They _had_ been on their _best_ behavior.

    The chocolate was well deserved.

“Just tired, baby,” The pet names were so often now, spoken with a smile or a goofy grin that had Eddie laughing lately. Venom loves the way Eddie tasted when he said them, brain seeping joy or passion. Venom wondered if sooner or later it would flow with _love._

   **Can help.** Venom says, and Eddie laughs.

“How?” The question is asked with a husked tone, Eddie kissing the tendrils connecting them. The reaction is instant, Venom was starting to hate how easily their form quivered and lost itself to those simple actions. Eddie being gentle, kissing them slowly and tenderly makes them _droop_ and slip between his fingers like  _water._ Embarrassment so clear, with Venom bubbling with _love._

  Venom was beginning to feel that way, everytime Eddie kissed them, smoothed his palm over their head and tugged them closer to his mouth so their tongue could lap at his bottom lip and slide in. Eddie hums around the muscle, gaze soft, his own tongue sliding against Venom’s. It’s all wet, drool slick and Venom moans as soon as Eddie bites down gently against them. It’s when Eddie _sucks_ the tip of their tongue that Venom loses it. They pull back, embarrassed and aroused and trembling and _melt_ against Eddie’s lap like a black puddle that squirms and Eddie _laughs._

   “You okay?” Their hosts asks with such mirth Venom doesn’t know if to be angry or stay bashful.

  **Yes.** Then a sudden, more sheepish, **No. Liked it when Eddie did that.**

   “I can do it again,” Eddie says, dipping his hands into Venom’s putty-like form. He massages, digs hard in some spots that relax Venom from their embarrassment and occasionally tugs at them. Venom curls around Eddie’s hips, huffing.

   **Embarrassing for us.**

“Oh?” That gets another laugh, “Then I _won’t_ do it again.”

 Now, Venom _did_ enjoy the sensation. They weren’t complaining, but the sudden _pleasure_ had them grappling with their already plentiful concoction of _feel good_ emotions.

   **Eddie.**

  “Hm?” Eddie has relaxed, Venom notes with a purr, by fiddling with their malleable body, at some point Eddie had lifted them into his arms and placed another set of kisses against them. Venom hesitates.

   **Eddie, we have a question.**

“What?” Their host asks, head tilted. Venom huffs as another set of embarrassment stalls them from asking, suddenly ashamed.

  **Does Eddie like us...like...** **_this_**. They wiggle, their entire body was like a wave, and Venom had lifted their head out to indicate the _puddle_ they were. They duck regardless, away from Eddie’s gaze, if they could blush they would.

  “I do.” The honesty has them stunned, stilling for a moment before they could even respond.

 **Eddie is dumb.** Venom’s head lifts, white eyes widening before relaxing and they rub their head against Eddie’s stubble.

  “I am.” He says, “here, finish your chocolate.”

   They finish it off happily, flicking through Eddie’s mind and memories and _feelings_ , and it’s all pleasant and sweet, but sex against the table, that one, has a bitterness to it. That same taste so familiar, the same kind that Eddie released when thinking of old times with Anne.

  Venom squirms in delight.

 _Lovelovelove_! Eddie’s memory was full of it, but the sweetness was so _savoury,_  Venom drools over the Eddie’s shoulder as they devoured that feeling.

     **Eddie** \-- wait, did _Eddie_ know? The man was so daft it wouldn’t shock Venom if he didn’t even understand his own feelings, Eddie sure didn’t get _Venom’s._

 “Yeah baby?” Eddie was undressing for the day, and _oh oh,_  Venom purrs and nibbles at Eddie’s ear when _baby_ has that savoury, delectable flavor.

  Venom couldn’t believe it.

This whole time!

   Well that made Eddie going after Victoria _much_ more upsetting. They wouldn’t think about that.

 **Breed!** Venom exclaims instead, **Want Eddie to cum lots. Inside us Eddie. Now.**

  Eddie laughs again. Sure, Venom finds a sense of sorrow once they dig into their bond more, relishing in how tenderly Venom is held as Eddie spreads them out. Venom is excited, bubbling and squirming all too eagerly.

  “How are we supposed too when you keep moving so much?” Eddie huffs, but it doesn’t matter, it never does, Eddie has shoved away the sweats he had _just_ put on, and Venom guides him to their special little hole _made_ for this, for _love_ and _passion_ and _Eddie._

      **Happy Eddie.** Venom assures, tendrils sliding over their hosts cock, stroking gently. Eddie places his hands on the bed and knees settle before the symbiote. Venom doesn’t waste a second, not when they know Eddie _wants_ them the way they want him.

  Eddie is hard as soon as Venom tugs him down to enter their slick orifice. The sensation is different from those other times, so full and Eddie is so _hot,_  Venom scrambles to grip onto their host as soon as Eddie rocks into them.

  **Eddie--** Venom moans, tightening around the flushed organ, Eddie groans above them, thrusting harder, reaching down with one hand and _oh_ , Eddie is gliding a finger inside them, spreading them _wider_ and Venom complies. Their host grinds deeper into them, pushing in balls deep.

  Eddie cums once Venom encases more than just his _dick_ , his hips and waist and Eddie groans deeply, fills Venom up with more than just seed. Venom takes the love in that moment, feeds from the bliss and squirms once again.

  **More Eddie**.

 “Hah,” Eddie can’t offer an excuse, not when Venom easily digs into his brain, his _nerves,_  has Eddie moaning pleasure as his erection grows again. He’s flopped onto his back, panting. “You--”

  **Feels good. Full.** Venom purrs, forming over their hosts lap. They’re big, but mindful of the damned _bed_ and straddle Eddie and full of his cum, they ground down. Eddie moans again, grabs their hips when Venom slides claws along his chest.

 “Oh _fuck_ \--” Eddie hisses, head thrown back, thrusting up everytime Venom dropped _down_ against Eddie. “Baby, fuck--”

  **Close Eddie, so good.** Venom trills, and the sound were divine, squelching and wet, cum dripping from the already soaked hole Eddie was desperately fucking; Venom curls their sharp digits in, scratches against his nipples and Eddie _shudders_ into another orgasm.

   “Fuck--”

 **Eddie-!** Venom is drooling, and rocking down and _cumming._ They gush out liquid heat, sobbing relief as they tried to keep in Eddie’s seed. **Eddie is good to us.** Venom murmurs, and their beloved other huffs.

 “Hm,” Eddie lazily strokes their waist, down to their ass and he squeezes. Venom shrieks, embarrassment returning full force.

  **Not there!**

Eddie grins up at them; wicked and sinful and Venom loves it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut//just plot

Eddie asks when Venom would get pregnant the third time they have sex that day.

Honestly, Venom was expecting the question sooner, but they felt incredibly sated now, purring contently against Eddie’s chest. They were laying back on the couch, tv gleaming back at them. Venom rubs their cheek against their hosts, releasing a low grumble.

  “Am I gonna see anything or..feel?” Eddie says then, fixing his pants. Venom had a urge to tell him there was no point if they were going to stay home, lest they started to have sex _again._

   **Not sure**   Venom admits, saying the words slowly as if they were thinking it over. They were, unsure if their own body was willingly accepting their hosts seed. Venom was all capable of spawning without a host, but had long ago, started creating female-like  _e_ _ggs_ where their own genetic makeup and Eddie’s could merge and fertilize the small seeds they did have; hopefully to ensure everything went by smoothly. If they focused enough, they could feel--but it was different to usual spawning.  **Might be preparing.**

  “Huh.” Eddie starts, stops then grins at Venom with a smile too gentle to be anything but admiration. “You know, I never considered myself to ever be ready for children.” The symbiote tilts their head, already knowing from Eddie’s memories, their host was referring to treatment he received from his father.

  **We are here** . Venom responds, feeling joyful as Eddie continues grinning at them and petting their head. **We are ready.**

 “You sure about that?” Eddie asks, voice soft, “don’t you think we are missing a step? You know, that comes with the choice for having children?” It takes a moment, of Venom struggling to understand the wording, the way Eddie was staring at Venom with a gentle gaze, grin more pained; yet that taste, that **_emotion_ ** of bittersweetness.

  Venom licks their hosts cheek, **Eddie. We have not missed anything.**

  There was a squeeze, Eddie nuzzling against them, their hosts heart _pounding_ with anxiety and anticipation. “Nothing?”

  **No.** Venom pauses, lifts their head and sends that _feeling_ at Eddie, who sinks back into the couch with wide eyes watering, startled and then:

 “Oh.”

  **We have missed nothing.** Venom repeats, headbutting Eddie’s jaw, who laughs and _sobs_ once he realized the implications. Venom laps up those tears.

 “Fuck, I’m so _dumb_.”

 **Yes.** Venom laughs when Eddie huffs a wet sound, **Always felt this Eddie.**

  “I know. I didn’t…”

 **We are not hurt.** Venom cuts Eddie off, staring at their host with their tongue swiping across his lips in a kiss. **We understand now. Eddie does not want to be sad, we do not want to be sad. But we are not missing anything.**

 “Nothing?” Eddie asks again.

**Nothing.**

They kissed softly, letting **_love_ ** flow through one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED THIS ARC <3 
> 
> NOW FOR SOME SERIOUS LOVE MAKING!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luck would have it that I got into _another_ accident, and this time i was sent to the hospital cause it wasn't being nicked;; got stitches and everything. ah well <3 ty for sticking around

Eddie had a shit day, and Venom was becoming frustrated themselves, curling into Eddie's heart cavity and huffing whenever said man bitched about _you're gonna give me a heart attack._

Honestly, Venom was more offended over that comment than they were with how Eddie grabbed a few bottles of beer and downed them faster than Venom appreciated. They easily filter out more of the  _disgusting_ , vile chemicals that would threaten to shrivel up his kidneys, and they gentle help Eddie remove his clothing so he's dressed in nothing but boxers, lounging onto the couch like he's had a lazy day. They've been yelled at, pushed off into the street, and almost stabbed by a rando if not for Venom's fast reflexes. Eddie experienced pressure from his boss to get work done and the conversation he had with Anne left Eddie's mouth sour.

  Venom was  _not_ a happy camper, but at least they could dig into their hosts muscles and ease some of the tension he was feeling, and the joy their beloved host was feeling was enough to let Venom relax. After the full body massage, Venom oozed out of Eddie's chest and curled around his wrist. 

  "Hello, love," Eddie says and Venom wriggles happily. Since the confession, Eddie had been calling them so many sweet names, and those names were followed by a burst of phenylethylamine. When Eddie notices their small happy dance, they get a kiss and more of that sweet, savory feeling floods into their bond, into  _Venom_ , and they nip at his fingers. They feel good now, embarrassed, but so loved by Eddie, they couldn't stop themselves if they wanted too. Wriggling and nuzzling against his hand, and Eddie strokes them and scratches their small, snake-like form.

     **Hello Eddie, sorry we have not spoken much today. You were so stressed.** Venom responds, trailing up his arm and brushing their cheek against Eddie's. Their host hums deeply, sounding tired but so amused that he just noses them and then another kiss, gentle and Venom responds by licking his bottom lip.

  "It's alright," Eddie sighs, and he's sagging against the couch, "it's been a rough day, hasn't it?" He looks at them with a smile, but it's tired. Venom licks his cheek a few times, which makes their host laugh and squirm. 

   **Bed Eddie, we should rest.**

"Yeah." Eddie yawns into his hand, stands with a grunt and Venom nestle themselves into the crook of his neck. After they've made it to the bed, Eddie flops onto his back and closes his eyes. Venom slithers all around his body, checking up on aches and muscles and Eddie  _watches_ them with a soft look. Venom makes patterns on his arm, using their body to expand and squeeze, twirl over his tattoos before they kiss each finger with a wet tongue. They move to his stomach soon, after nipping his neck and twirling over Eddie's pecs sticky, but not wet. Venom pokes his belly button, squeaks when Eddie snorts loudly but so breathless, Venom feels how hot Eddie is. How arousal is steadily pouring over into the symbiote, how despite it, Eddie's happy and amused, and finding them so  _endearing._

    There's a bulge in his boxers, Venom hums and pretends not to notice, not when they sculpt over his abs, or melt into his body only to peek out after checking up on his bladder. 

 "Darlin', you're killing me here." Eddie chokes out soon, voice a low growl and his hand comes down on top of Venom's mass. They're nothing but in a  _snake_ now, shaped this way so they can move and wriggle over Eddie's body with ease, and Eddie rubs his thumb over their head. Venom squints at him.

   **Like to touch Eddie. We are stressed.**

 

"Well," Eddie clicks his tongue, "stress is normal. But now you're teasin' me." Venom grumbles, and dives into Eddie's body, embarrassed at how easily Eddie speaks those words. Tendrils emerge, and they tug off the boxers blocking off view to their hosts cock. The organ is engorged, flushed red at the tip and Venom wraps themselves around the base. They poke a tongue out, lapping at the Eddie's head, watching how their host moans so nicely while they continue to brush their tongue over the tip. " _Baby_ ," Eddie groans and his legs spread and hips rock up.

   Venom squirms, delighted at the reaction. They don't bother to manifest an entire body, not when they can wrap tendrils over the base of Eddie's cock, tighten and vibrate. Their tongue thins out, slips into the slit and Eddie  _jolts_ , "holy fuck--" and Eddie's panting heavily everytime Venom digs a little further, pulls their tongue out and presses it flat against the leaking tip.

  "Fuck."

 **Good Eddie?**  Venom  _knows_ it is, with how hard their host is shaking, how much heat they feel bursting between them. Venom is all to aware they would not be able to hold a body like this, not with how Eddie can't even focus, and Venom expands, wraps around Eddie's hips and Eddie groans again, deep and throaty. 

  "Very," he manages with a shaky laugh, "shit." Their host sits up, looks them over with a hazy expression before reaching down and stroking the shaky tendril Venom holds out. 

   **Love Eddie.**

"Love you too, darlin'." Eddie whispers, and then he's taking them into his hands, lifting them to his face. Kisses Venom tenderly, and Venom wraps the same tendril about Eddie's hand, between his fingers and when Eddie has Venom quivering beneath him, it's only because Venom  _knows_ and  _yearns_ for their host to slide inside them, they can't do much, overwhelmed by intensity of passion, intimacy-- doing this out of  _love_ than just pure lust. Venom tries, they  _do_ , to pull themselves together into a tightly curled bundle of black, swirling mass, but then Eddie strokes them, searching for their small hole that stretches easily, sucks in his digits desperately, that they  _melt_.

   Eddie laughs, "it's okay, I want you anyway." Like it's a promise, an assurance. Venom stays silent, afraid of their voice breaking but they moan, shrill and desperate, reverberating in their hosts mind, it makes Eddie shudder as he fingers them, until Venom's hole makes obscene sounds, wetting more than just his hand, the sheets beneath them-- Eddie grazes his cock against their orifice, pushes it between the cushioned folds and sinks  _deep_ into them with a single stroke.

   **Eddie--**

"I got us," Eddie grunts, and his elbow comes onto the sheets, his head ducks and he rocks into them slowly at first, like this is their  _first time_ ; Venom clings onto his hand, reaches for Eddie's hips and Eddie stutters in his thrusts. "Baby, love--  _Venom,_ " so soft, and Eddie angles his next thrust, shoves hard against Venom's nerves that has them mewling wantonly.

    **Eddie, good--**

"I know, love, you feel  _perfect_." His voice is low, catching heat and Venom quivers beneath his, clenches around the base of his cock. Eddie growls then, so feral and hot, before he moves  _harder,_ fingers curling tight against Venom's grasp in his hand. 

   **Made for us,** Venom responds, tightening and Eddie presses into them harder, and for a moment, Venom is blanking out, blacking out for a moment, they've spilled heat over Eddie's cock, constricting, leaking over the organ--it makes them slicker, makes Eddie push in easier and Venom whimpers a high sound. Eddie keeps pounding into them despite it, panting out the symbiotes name like it was a blessing, gritting his teeth with each merciless thrust into them.

   Venom spasms, soaking the sheets twice before Eddie goes, "fuck--gonna--" And  _breeding_ is begged between their bond; then Eddie cums, hot and flooding their wet slit and Venom hastily attempts to plug themselves when their host pulls out, cock squirting against their mass.

   **Eddie** -! Venom can't help but wail,  **You came on us too? But the babies--**

"Shh, it's _okay_ ," Eddie hums, tugging them closer to his hips, a promise for  _another_ round Venom shudders. "You're so full, love, do you really think you can take  _more_?"

Venom says yes, because they were  _always_ willing to take more of their beloved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, life had been super stressful ya'll. like, after the second accident, had to rest for a few days, dealt with bs from life due to the accident, got super duper sick with a 101.5-102 (it kept jumping) fever;;
> 
> so this is shorter than it should be, i admit, but i'm already working on the next one, which should be out soon <3

Venom notices they’ve achieved fertilization after a cool Sunday morning.

They’re usually more attentive, should’ve noticed earlier but Eddie’s been just as eager to assure they’ve been breed as Venom is, so on his days off he fucks the symbiote with a gentleness that expressed more than just _lust_ . Venom picks up the way an egg enlarges after a night of _lovemaking_ , the morning appeared gloomy, temperature cool but Venom vibrated heat when the egg settles deep inside them, malleable and small, tucked into a thicker portion of Venom for protection and they itch to tell Eddie, waking the man up by shoving the sheets off. The chill has Eddie groaning and whining, but he blinks up as Venom coils themselves along his shoulders.

**Eddie!**

   "Mm?" Their host is slurring over words akin to  _im up_ and  _five more minutes_ , pressing his cheek against the cushion of pillow. Venom trembles, tucks themselves underneath Eddie's chin and nips affectionately at the curve of his jaw, dragging their tongue over his lip. He snorts in response, a hand coming to rest atop of the symbiotes mass, curling fingers in. "Wassup, love? It's...five in the mornin'."

   **We are...** Venom hesitates,  **expecting.**

"Expecting?" Eddie's confused, furrowing brows. But he lifts his head, rubs sleep from his eyes with a yawn, sitting up. "A call?"

   **No, spawn.**

"Babies?"

    **Yes.**

" _Babies_?"

   **No, _chickens_.**

Eddie is stunned, teeth chewing at his bottom lip, regardless a humorous, "so you  _do_ lay eggs." Slips out of his mouth without a second hesitation and Venom finds themselves flicking at his belly with a growl.

    **We are what you would consider, pregnant.**

"I-- _I'm_ \--"

    There's a silence, a bundle of emotions so  _strong_ it frightens Venom. Joy, love, hope,  _fear_ , and Venom settles for that last one, unsure of why their host feels that way until Eddie rubs his eyes again, tugging the symbiote  _near_.  **Eddie?**

"I'm gonna be the best dad." Is all he says, as if it's a  _promise_ , as if there had been  _doubts_ \--doubts the symbiote knows have been drilled into his mind by his past, and Venom makes a sound.

    **We are already the best**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big shout out to the symbrock discord channel, i will leave the singular shoutouts for the _end_ of the fic--
> 
> honestly without 'em i probably would've lost an interest in all this when i was out of commission ree
> 
> the discord is such a wonderful place to be, and i def recommend coming and joining us, where you can meet so many lovely authors and artists and honestly just meet people!!
> 
> you can also find me screaming on there about bottom venom on the occasion!


	13. Chapter 13

Venom's belly begins swelling a week later. 

 They don't know how long they  _are_ going to be carrying their spawn, but the idea still excites them. Eddie notices it in his own body too, the slight pudginess in his gut, where Venom settles and expands to let their egg grow. Their host doesn't seem to mind either, he's excited along with Venom, but they do worry over if the spawn was going to come out a goo-like substance or  _human_ _oid_. Whatever way, Venom knew they could find a way to work around it. 

  But they're  _hungry_ _,_ more than usual, a craving for something different than human flesh. Chocolate and cheese, chocolate and  _livers_ , and then the hunger has blossomed into something more intense, the same kinda that begins when Venom wants to masturbate. They're egg-vibrator doesn't hold to what Venom was truly feeling now, not when they have one on the way.

  Eddie's busy with work, typing away at his laptop but propped up on the bed and Venom is contently laying beside them, nuzzling their own growing belly with a series of trills and chirps, as if communicating to the growing child. Eddie occasionally presses a hand against them, thumb smoothing over their belly, heating them in more than just one sense.

    **Eddie**! Venom cooes, shifting onto their side; pressing closer to the man's palm.  **Eddie.**

"Yeah?" Their host pauses, head tilting in their direction. Eddie's eyes are soft, and though he looks tired from work and the strain of his neck is evident through their bond, he still  _smiles_ at Venom. 

   **Hungry**.

   "Oh." There's a pause, then, "...tots?" Venom shakes, forming a small head and gnawing at Eddie's wrist that was still rubbing against their belly. "Use your words, love."

   **Want Eddie. That hungry.**

" _Ah_." Eddie starts, then he laughs, closing his laptop. "You're  _horny_? Alright. That's okay with me. I could use a break." Venom bristles at that, curving over their precious egg and Eddie's arm, tongue snapping into the air.

   **We are not just a use for breaks.**

"I know." There's another laugh, a soft hum when Eddie rubs his neck and puts his laptop down away. Venom fixes the discomfort, settles against their hosts side as he starts to lift the symbiote up and settle onto his lap. "I don't want to hurt the baby." Eddie admits softly, tucking his fingers beneath Venom but his other palm is massaging the top of their mass, digging into the symbiote easily which makes Venom hum happily. It feels nice, the pressure enough to stimulate bliss. It doesn't take long enough before Venom's melting over Eddie's lap, spilling past his knees with a gurgling sound of content. Eddie  _laughs_ , scooping up what he could between his fingers, kissing and stretching the symbiote over and attempting to push Venom back together, bursting into more laughter when Venom hisses and pours out anyways.

     **Comfortable.**

"Here I thought you were horny." Eddie teases. Venom hums again, before pulling themselves back together with ease. They don't feel like making a body, not when their egg is still so small and vulnerable; they know Eddie would never hurt them, but one could never be too sure. Instead, they tuck off Eddie's boxers, slid over the growing erection and rumble with pleasure. Their host wraps an arm around their small form, it's vibrating and solid enough to stay together, but sticky and tendrils lash out, gripping onto Eddie's hips. 

    **Yes. Very. New to us.**

"Being horny?" 

   **No, idiot.** Venom growls, eyes narrowing from their mass.  **New feelings because of the spawn. Hormones. Notice even when we are in you.**

  "Mm, we may have to talk to Dan about it." Venom shudders at the thought, but they understand Eddie's choice. They assure the the spawn is safely tucked away once more, before wrapping a thick tentacle around Eddie's cock, stroking downwards. "I'm not--ah--a--fuck, can't think." Their hosts admits with a groan, head falling back with each stroke against him. Venom snorts, squeezing the base of his girth.

    **You always think, need to know.**

"An-and you  _will_ \--" Eddie stammers, raising his hips. Venom has half the mind to stop, if to make the other answer their damned question, but Eddie's grinding into their tendril and squeezing them closer, moaning out their name softly. Venom trills content, strokes over him faster, until he's spilling precum over black, and growls out  _love_ desperately.

    That's when Venom stops.

**Eddie?**

"O-- _what_ , what my love?" There's a strain in his voice, heat catching thick in his voice as he leans over and kisses at their mass and teeth bite down. Venom makes a sound unlike them, shocked and pleased all at once. 

    **The feelings, why are they stronger now?**

"Oh my  _god_ , I'm not a --you know, we can see a obstetrician, if you  _really_ want to know." Venom sends Eddie the mental equivalent of  _go jump off a cliff, pussy_ , with vibrant colors and images and Eddie grunts; wrapping fingers over Venom's grip on his cock and tugging them off.

   **What are you doing?**

"I'm going to fuck you, so you stop talkin' and start screamin' my name, love."

   **What--**

Venom's silence, stunned at the word choice, over how it sends heat careening into their bond so bright and sudden, is enough for Eddie to flip them over, has Venom spilling over the sheets before they manage to pull themselves back together and hurriedly say,  **Eddie, you don't just say that.**

"You're not a hentai, and I  _need_ you to stop watching those when I'm asleep." Eddie replies so smoothly, but Venom squirms in response, as if they've been caught out. 

**But we _like_ the way they talk.**

"I know, but you're killin' my phone battery with those things." Eddie mumbles, reaching down, fingers gliding over Venom's mass, "I mean, if you make sure to put my phone to charge, I'm fine, but you've been slackin', darling." And his fingers push in, digging into Venom's slit, sliding in and out in steady, smooth motions. 

     **You're just mad it's not you.** Is all Venom says, voice lowering into a soft sound when Eddie's fingers dig in deep, against their nerves and the digits curl in, scraping against their sweet spot and alighting the nerves with euphoria. Venom wraps tendrils against Eddie's wrist, mewling gently as they rocked down.  **Eddie--**

"Shh," Eddie's murmuring, and his wrist shifts, sliding another finger--Venom's slick now, fluids coating their hosts digits and each stroke in has Venom shuddering while they attempt to rock against Eddie's hand, gripping him tighter and moaning deeply. "Doin' good, love. Don't talk, though. What I say?" 

   Venom doesn't answer, not when Eddie keeps pushing in  _deeper_ , sliding a third finger and stretching out their orifice easily. They watch him duck, their form quivering and held taut as they waited-- _waited_ \--and so suddenly, Eddie's tongue is replacing his fingers and pushing into them. Venom convulses then, keening loudly when their host laps at their fluids like a cat to cream; suckling at their folds--  **Eddie _Eddie_** \-- the symbiote begs, latching onto his shoulders, the sheets in the bed and they move against his tongue. They don't know how long it's been, how long Eddie keeps stroking them over with his tongue, but he doens't pull away when they tighten around him, spilling heat over him and Eddie moans beneath them.

   "Taste good, darlin', sweet." Eddie sits up, lips wet as he licks over them slowly, gaze hooded. He's still erect too; leaking over the flushed tip and Venom raises, trembling with effort. Eddie places hands against them, holds them steady as he thrusts in deep; no hesitation. 

   **EDDIE--**

"Oh,  _baby_ ," Eddie is moaning, voice thick and rough. He tugs Venom hard against his cock, spearing them over his girth repeatedly as he rocks forward. Venom squeezes over him, each time they were slide out off, squelching and sticking over Eddie's cock, desperate for him to  _stay inside_ , to plug them up as he came, and Eddie huffs, pounding into their tight hole until Eddie cums, emptying himself into Venom, whose response was to hold their host, whimpering as he attempted to pull out as he finished cumming.

   His gaze softens, lips quirked up into a lazy smile. "Fine. I'll stay like this."

    **Please**. Venom says, stroking Eddie's hips with a stray tendril, and they tighten against him once more, watch him stumble forward and nearly collapse on them, and if not for the way Venom shifted, moving them hastily so their host flopped onto his side, Venom was sure they would've been a fucked out pancake. 

    "Fuck, what'cha doin'?" Eddie asks, not tired but sated and gentle, and he strokes over the small bulge on the symbiotes belly, not his cock; but the egg.

    **Wanna be full. With Eddie. With our spawn.** Venom responds, sounding pleased,  **we like this.**

"I do too." 

Venom purrs, growing lax but still sheathing Eddie's cock. They  _really_ liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie pets their belly and makes a weird noise.

   They've finished eating, a bad guy--several, and their belly is bulged out as they laid out in their own, humanoid form because it's been easier to do it this way, to snuggle up against Eddie and not push at their hosts organs due to the egg growing inside them, and Eddie doesn't mind, he wraps an arm around them and ends up putting Netflix on with chocolate snacks and a soda. Tonight is different, after eating, Venom's felt pleasantly full and wanted nothing more than to just lounge around their hosts bed with their pudgy belly and Eddie sets up his laptop, types away with a pensive expression as Venom strokes their own stomach and then their host reaches over and touches. 

   Then he makes a  _sound_.

 "Are those  _nipples_?" Eddie's asking with a pitched voice, straining over amusement as he peers over to them. His gaze is bright, mouth slack as his thumbs presses down on one of the teets. Venom's teeth snap, they bring their claws up and grasp at Eddie's wrist, opal hues squinting. 

    **They are for the eggs.**

"But--  _nipples_. You've never had--" Eddie's still stained, there's a heat catching in his throat, his thumb brushes along the nipple. Venom growls in response, it's guttural; frustration evident as Eddie strokes down. Venom's nipples lined along their belly, protruding from the black mass, colored flush pink, entrancing their host alot more than it should have--Venom doesn't see anything overtly sexual about them, they're for the children they're going to have, but they  _feel_ the growing arousal from the other, and it amuses them. 

   Eddie presses down, tugging free from their grip. 

**For the children.**

"I  _know_ , but," Eddie clears his throat, rubs his thumb harder along a teet with the same intensity he has whenever he's focused on a paper, mouth falling slack and Venom watches with a curious expression at such a face. They find it endearing their host was touching them so sensually, so  _curiously_ , each stroke circular, then Eddie  _pinches_ them, rolls one of the flushed peaks. "They feel--"

    **Eddie** , Venom starts, cutting off whatever the man was going to say. They're reaching for him again, claws digging into his arm, their tongue lolling from parted teeth.  **You're being silly**. 

   "I'm not." Venom shudders against the heat in their hosts voice, in the way he inches closer, head ducked to feather a kiss against Venom's head. "It's--this is--I  _want_ you." The symbiote chuffs, sliding a tongue along Eddie's cheek in a motion of a sloppy kiss as they shook with laughter.

  **Our teats.**

"I'm fucking sentient  _goo_ on the daily," Eddie's reply is throaty, thick with arousal as he pushes against Venom's shoulder, his fingers squeezing another nipple and rolling it between his digits. "I'm not even the least surprised this is kinky to me." Venom falls back against the pillows, mouth agape when Eddie pinches harder and tugs. 

   _ **Oh**_. Venom starts, and their eyes squint as if focusing on the sensation of Eddie rubbing against their teets, a slow motion but the pressure is  _hard_ , their host ducks down further, pinching again.  ** _Eddie_**.

  "Let me--" Then Eddie's stroking their bulged belly, mouth ghosting over each nipple. Venom squirms, flexes their claws against the sheets with a low rumble of need. Venom can't help but love how easily Eddie's arousal seeps into their own, how they feed off one anothers desire. Venom cups Eddie behind his neck.

    **What are we doing? Foreplay?**

"Yeap," Eddie laughs, but then his teeth come down against Venom's nipple, tugging. Venom's response is instant, a jolt--form shuddering with the sudden pain, sharp but then Eddie  _sucks_ ; Venom digs their claws into his flesh, rocks upward and Eddie pushes them back down.

    **We never done foreplay.** Venom muses, thinks back to how the build up was usually days of frustration followed by a quick fuck. It's only when they've come out and expressed their affections Venom's noticed the slow changed. It's all wanted, but leaves a strange ache in their chest.

  "Why do you even  _have_ these?" Eddie asks, lifting his head. Venom's head cants.

    **When mammals have children, they have teats to feed the spawn. Is that not correct?**

"I-- _sure_? But you're-- they're an  _egg_?"

**Does it matter? We find them acceptable.**

Eddie pauses, "They  _are_."

 **Woman have mammary glands to feed their offspring. We want to experience raising a family with Eddie. We want to feed them and _bond_**. Venom explains, pressing up against Eddie.  **They arouse you as well. A bonus as you would call it.**

That causes a laugh, Eddie grounds down against Venom's thick thighs, has a hand against their hips as he kisses another nipple, suckles against the flushed peaks until Venom squirms, scrapes against his neck and then Eddie pulls back, tugs at his pants with a huff. Venom helps tear the offending material off, raises their hips and flaunt off their fluttering orifice Eddie wastes no time in grinding against.

   "They do arouse me." He's speaking honestly, settling between their thighs. It only takes a moment, a shift in position and he's sliding into Venom with  _ease_ , the symbiote takes easily, warm and squeezing his cock. Eddie doesn't thrust hard, but he moves slowly, fingers along their belly and squeezes a nipple when he rocks into them. 

   It's nice,  _slow_ , and the heat is unlike others, a curling sensation that sends fluttering pleasure down Venom's back. The symbiote trills happily, teeth snapping shut when Eddie spears their nerves with his dick; Venom shudders, clenches tightly and Eddie grunts loudly.

   **Do we arouse you?** Venom asks softly, hands smoothing down Eddie's arm after a particularly hard thrust, their voice wavers with euphoria, a high sound that Eddie shivers under.

   "Y-yeah, love, you arouse me."

  **When we are full of your spawn?** They murmur the words, raise their hips and rock against Eddie, a slight unease in the question. Their host falters, a moment of pause but then he moves aggressively, head burying between Venom's shoulder and neck and his teeth  _bite_ against their mass; squishing under the force.  **Eddie--**

"Yes,  _yes_ , love, when you're full," Eddie thrusts harder, bites again and growls deeply, "when you're  _pregnant_ with  _my_ spawn. You're so  _hot_ , fuck--I love you, so much, baby--" His voice breaks, cracks under pleasure when his pace snaps, a desperation in his thrusts trying to chase his orgasm. Venom meets each motion, trembling under the brunt force.

   _Yes_ , Eddie loved them. They loved Eddie, they  _wanted_ this, but their mind is tugging unease, at anxiety and past incidents--Eddie kisses them then, chases away those thoughts with a soft  _Venom_ , tongues sliding against one another and Venom squirts around Eddie's dick. Their host freezes then, grunts  _ **fuck**  _with a guttural sound then cums. 

  He's learned to never pull out, even now, when Venom's pregnant and milking him for what he's worth, Eddie's learned to  _wait_. Venom loves to feel him, coating their inner walls, growing lax as post coitus settles. 

   "I love you." Eddie repeats, thumbing over the symbiotes nipples again, a small grin on his face. "I  _really_ do."

 **We know Eddie.** Venom pauses.  **Hormones.**

When Eddie does pull out, Venom rubs at their belly slowly, then whines,  **hungry** , and Eddie is forced to make chocolate tots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a roleplay venom server! if anyone of you wanna join, scream at me for updates or anything hnn <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/BGBecCU


	15. Chapter 15

They go see Dan after Eddie assures Venom that _no_ , Dan wasn’t going to shove them into a MRI and laugh maniacally.

 He also tells Venom to stop watching cheesy horror movies after he’s fallen asleep, but Venom retorts with that since they can’t watch _hentai_ they have to settle for movies that keep them on edge. That gets a deep sigh, a look of frustration and then Eddie grumbles about _yeah you can watch hentai_. It’s a win-lose, since Venom still has to go to Dan, but at least they can know that once they’re home they can watch whatever they want. 

  Their host is a bit nervous too, stroking idly at his belly where he _knows_ Venom is slumped against, protecting their small egg. The symbiote responds by wrapping a few tendrils along his wrist like a bracelet, squeezing while pushing positive feelings towards him. They don’t truly understand why Eddie was nervous, they don’t _think_ having a child would any issue, but then Eddie shifts, rubs his thumb over the black against his skin, and Venom feels embarrassed at how such a simple action could make them _swoon_ , forgetting the flush of feelings that weren’t all too bad but too good either.

“Let me do the talking.” Eddie tells them when they’re hopping off the bus. Eddie won’t take the bike anymore, more afraid of Venom getting hurt than himself, which makes them tingle with mirth.

 **You always do the talking.** Venom’s grumbling, which gets an eye roll. **Dan knows we are here, but you always think we’re going to tell him we want to eat his lungs.**

  “You _did_. Twice, by the way, which happens to be the only two times I _let_ you talk to him.”

**Don’t be a dick, we are carrying your child.**

  Eddie pauses, seemingly debates a response but opts for not saying anything. Venom’s a tad proud, their host is learning he can’t win verbal arguments, even if the symbiote pulls a guilt trip move like that. Regardless, the hospital holds bad memories for the symbiote, and more, of labs and starving; but Eddie squeezes his wrist again, assuring that everything was _okay_. Venom vibrates uneasily even then, curls tighter around their egg protectively.

Their host does all the talking, past the boring talk with nurses and paperwork and Dan comes out to them soon after, waving off a nurse and Eddie leans against the man as they’re lead past doors. Venom hisses unhappily when they hear the doors shut, trying — _really trying_ — to get past their own anxieties. It’s easy when Eddie keeps mentally assuring them, when his hand comes to rest at his bulged belly hidden by the looseness of his grey hoodie, yet, Venom is still quivering uneasily.

  
“So, how are you two?” Dan starts once they’ve entered a secluded room. Venom hates the smells, regrets the choice of coming—especially since their unborn spawn was still developing.

   “We are fine.” Eddie stresses, his hand presses deeper into his gut, frown marring the once relaxed expression. “We—well, I told Vee I would take them to see you, uhm—we are pregnant.”

“A—“ Dan stops, his head lifts and gaze narrows before he says, “are _you_ pregnant? Did…did Venom lay eggs in you?”

  “No—! Fuck, _no_ ,” Eddie blurts, voice cracking. Venom bristles unhappily, but opts to not comment with Dan looking so suddenly nervous, as if Eddie’s chest was going to burst. “Venom is pregnant. I—got Venom, pregnant.”

  There’s a pause, Dan’s face is carefully blank, but his mouth twitches. “You had unprotected sex with your alien lover?”

Eddie clamps his mouth shut. Venom’s once again surging with pride, but the entire situation is awkward and Eddie does _not_ do a good job of explaining to Dan that the sex part wasn’t really unprotected, at one point exclaiming _Venom is like a condom!_ which makes Venom _**screech**_ in embarrassment. They can’t believe the comparison, and Dan’s face keeps morphing between amusement and concern and then he holds up a hand, clearing his throat. “Do you want me to see? Check up on them? I’m not that sort of doctor, Eddie, but since you most likely have no other means, I don’t mind.”

  “Thank you.” Eddie’s flushed, rubbing his stomach and Venom hesitates, they wait until he has settled onto the grey-blue examination table. They pool from his hip, onto the crinkling paper. Dan slips gloves on, the snap of latex has Venom bristling again, hissing as they bubbled up. Eddie’s touches don’t soothe them, not when all they _see_ is the white of Dan’s coat and smell of cleaning chemicals. “Love, you need—“

 **No.** **Want to leave. Don’t want him to touch our spawn. Don’t want—**

  “It’s okay, it’s _fine_ ,” Eddie stresses, digging his thumb into their mass, stroking downward. Venom growls unhappily, squirming away and snapping at Dan’s form. The doctor looks pensive, calm regardless, holding out a palm like one would for a terrified animal.

  “I won’t hurt you.” Dan says softly, “I just want to make sure you’re okay, especially since you’re far from your home, Venom. I won’t do anything but a check up.”

     There's a silence, a moment of thought, Eddie digs a little harder into their back, rubbing circles. The symbiote starts to relax, at the words Dan spoke, then they droop, snuggling against their hosts thigh. The doctor takes that as a yes, and gets to checking Venom out.

     Venom lays themself on their back, in this form, their nipples don't show off as a fleshy pink peaks, but black nubs, un-noticeable unless one peered closely. They squirm once Dan touches them, he seems uncertain, but his thumbs circle and press down. Eddie helps direct him, voice a tad strained when Venom begins purring, distressed but inaudible to the doctor. It's not until Dan's fingers slip beneath the eggs bulge, where his thumbs catch the folds of Venom's orifice—considering the occurrences of Eddie simply rocking into them whenever time allowed—and Venom jolts. Their hole isn't wet, nor are they aroused, but Dan's fingers brush against protective folds and  _presses_ a little harder, his face blank and thoughtful and Venom feels a surge of panic.

    **Eddie—** Venom starts, shifting away from Dan's fingers. The sensation was different from when Eddie touched them, they  _knew_ it wasn't sexual, but their body was conditioned to heating in arousal when touched there.

  "Uhm, Dan," Eddie speaks up, a little breathless and far too stressed to sound anything but hysterical, "You're—that's—" His voice catches on a throaty sound, deep when Dan shifts, pushing back Venom's folds and sliding  _in_ them.

   **Eddie!**

"—Their, ah—  _vagina_!" Dan is startled, yanking back and going, 

  "Venom has a vagina?"

 **Eddie he touched your sex hole** **!**

"It's—a sex hole?"

"You  _just_ called it a vagina, Eddie. I think that works better than sex hole." 

    Venom shifts away,  **We are done. He touched the special spot.**

Eddie groans, a hand going to his face and he exhales slowly. Dan is sliding off his gloves, laughing silently. "I'm sorry for touching your  _sex hole_ , Eddie." The amusement was heavy, followed by another laugh. Eddie flushes in embarrassment, ducking his head. 

  "I'm—" Dan shakes his head, holds up a finger. The action was enough to still Eddie's voice, but he's still embarrassed, shoulders curling in as he hunched over Venom's quivering form.

   "I need consent, if it's okay to...you know,  _look_?" The question is directed at Venom, whose reaction is to spike up, hissing angrily. Eddie looks torn, his need to make sure the symbiote was fine with the pregnancy and Venom's distaste, but Venom settles down themselves. It would be better for Dan to understand them, in case something  _did_ go wrong, so they grumble a yes, which Eddie relies to the other man, and Dan slips on another pair of gloves. "Alright. Let me just—"

     The next series of moments are tense, Dan is careful but when he slides his fingers over the symbiotes folds, Venom tenses, but stays still, even when Eddie presses a hand to their side and squeezes assurance. Dan doesn't speak as he pushes into the orifice, spreading it open with his thumb and forefinger, and Venom mewls deep in their hosts mind.

  Dan was touching them innocently, just  _looking_ into their hole, yet it makes Venom grow hot with need, clenching around the mans digits in habit; Eddie huffs, squeezes them again because Venom can't  _help_ feeding their host that second hand pleasure, when Dan presses a finger into them, slick with a lubricant he had grabbed, not knowing Venom's body willingly  _accepted_ the mans digits.

      ** _Eddie_**. Venom desperately chokes out, tendrils reaching for their host as Dan kept  _touching_ , stroking downwards and Venom's body convulses, which startles the doctor, causing him to pause. 

    "Is—?"

"They're okay, uhm, can we—" Their host reaches for Venom the same time Dan pulls back, blinking. "Bathroom?"

  " _Oh_ , are they okay?" Dan steps back, allows Eddie to push off the table and Venom quickly slips back into their host. Eddie barely manages to say  _yes_ , but,

  "We'll be back, just—really have to go—" The bathroom seems to far, and Eddie is shuddering and  _hot_ and aching, pushing into the closest stall and slumping against the door. "Baby,  _fuck_ , you're—"

   **Need Eddie, didn't like it when Dan...but our body—**

"Shh, it's okay, it's  _fine_ , it happens, come on, come out," Eddie's voice is low, throaty, and Venom pools out into his open palms, oozing their brand of lubricant over his fingers, curling over his wrists. "You're okay, are you—?"

   **Yes, just..don't want you thinking we want _Dan_.**

"I know you want me,  _us_ ," Eddie's stumbling for his zipper, dick pressing against the seam. Since Venom had been feeding him that  _same_ experience, of being fingered so innocently and aroused, their host was just as excited. Venom reaches for his hips, slips his cock out with a few strokes and Eddie wraps them around his erection. They're warm and sticky, and their fluttering orifice catches the tip of the flushed organ before they're being pushed into.

    ** _EddieEddieEddie_** — Venom chants, moans with each thrust up into them. They relish the strokes inward, how easily their cunt-like hole takes in Eddie, and for a moment they don't think about how their body lit up in pleasure with each time Dan stroked their walls.  _Those_ were innocent, touches meant nothing but to check and  _see_ _._ They don't wonder why Dan had to check  _in_ them, maybe to see if the 'sex-hole' was akin to an actual vagina, to see how they could give  _birth_ —

   "Stop— _thinking_." Eddie growls, fingers curling over Venom's mass and he tugs them down each time he rocks forward, thrusting into them with no real set pace. He hits their nerves anyways, has Venom mewling into their hosts mind. Eddie was the only one who could hear them, all they  _wanted_ was Eddie. 

  They reach tendrils to cup at their hosts balls, along the seam and they stroke along each time Eddie spears into them. Eddie shudders around them, bites down onto his tongue, "Oh,  _love_ , just like that." He chokes out, swallows a deep growl and Venom clenches around his cock, spilling over the base.

**More, _more_ , Eddie _please_.**

"I'm gonna  _cum_ , I need you to—" Eddie swallows thickly, eyes squeezed shut and he cums then, holding Venom still as his cock spilled into them. He breathes heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead, "fuck.  _Shit_ , is this going to happen every time?"

  Venom pauses, bubbling with anxiety.  **We don't mean to become aroused.**

"I know, love, it's not your fault." Their host is still panting, eyes reopened as he peered over at the symbiote. "We'll figure it out."

The rest of the visit was awkward, Dan still innocently checking over Venom and Eddie unable to look the man in the eye. 

   

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT DROP THE STORY  
> I went to be with family <3 now im back bbiesss
> 
> this one is a bit cracky, and silly, and just a gentle reminder that they will be angsty again v soon :^)

Venom cries over chocolate.

    Which is very awkward, considering Eddie's position right now. Wrist angled downwards, fingers pushing into a too-wet, dripping hole between Venom's legs, and then Venom makes a strangled, sob sound as they cum all over Eddie's hand and Eddie stills for a moment.

  "Are you really upset? That, mind you,  _you_ , ate the last hershey bar?"

 Venom's response is a shrill  **shut up**! pushing down against Eddie's fingers, riding them despite the fact they had just came, desperate for some sort of distraction against the fact they did, indeed, eat the last hershey bar despite Eddie saying it was the  _last one_ and no more until  _payday_. They whimper, rocking against the curled fingers; pushing past overstimulation.

   "You came three times already, baby, don't get me wrong, I love making you feel good, but if you're going to cry, I can just stop and get you more-- _rude_ ," Eddie huffs as a tendril smacks him upside the head, Venom still desperately rutting onto his hand, belly bulged with their egg. Each time the came down onto his fingers, Eddie couldn't help the way his cock twitched in interest, how it spilled precum into his briefs, but this was all for  _Venom_ , who, after a few weeks, had not only grown more eager for foods all of kinds, but increasingly  _horny_.

     Eddie was going to use a toy, until Venom whimpered and spread their sleek orifice, begging for it to be  _Eddie_ who stroked them to completion, and Eddie didn't have the heart to decline them, and thus, they've been at this for nearly  _two_ hours. Venom came easily in the first five minutes, and each orgasm after Eddie was careful to drag out, in hopes of wearing Venom out.

     **Eddie, Eddie, Eddie** , the symbiote trills, high and desperate as they fucked themselves against his palm, already having soaked their hosts hand with the amount of fluids they've been gushing out. Venom has a grip on his biceps, curling over his wrist in black tendrils and their tongue has lolled out of their mouth, dripping onto the sheets but they were  _sobbing_ over the loss of chocolate.  **We need a king sized Hershey's**. 

  "Not even, I don't know, some play time with your favorite vibrator?" Eddie asks, slightly concerned yet entirely amused, "give my hand a break?"

   **Don't need a break, Eddie!** Venom hisses, glowering at their host,  **We made sure of it.**

"I know, I sort of figured it out an hour ago." Eddie's laughing regardless of the situation, fingering a hungry-horny--  _horngry?_ crying symbiote whose concern was getting chocolate, but never allowing Eddie to just  _move_ and do so.

     **Mouth. On us. Now.** Venom demands, and their host complies, pressing soft lips against one of the symbiotes nipples and biting down, suckling as he dove his fingers in deeper within them. It's enough to make Venom cum  _again_ as Eddie laps at the perk teats, tugging at them with his teeth and when Venom finally grows  _lax_ , simply laying against the sheets as Eddie gets his hand back.

   "Alright, so, chocolate?"

**No. We want your dick, Eddie.**

"Of course." That settles something within Eddie, when he finally gets to settle between Venom's soaked thighs, pushing the head of his cock into their quivering orifice--

   And he cums.

It's a sudden heat of Venom, their tightness that molds perfectly around his tip, and Venom's flood of sensations that have Eddie shuddering himself into the symbiote.

    "Oh."

**_Oh?_ **

"I-"

**A minute.**

"This is your fault, fuck, fuck--" Eddie hisses, and then Venom wraps around his waist with their thighs, "I--"

    **Again.**

"Vee--"

    _ **Again**_.

Eddie moans; "but  _chocolate_ " is growled out, low and throaty and Venom presses a tendril over their hosts mouth;  _ **again eddie.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sad and yet its...its not even close to whats coming
> 
> //next update tomorrow! sorry life is a bitch

Venom doesn't understand human emotions.

 They still don't, despite being with Eddie for as long as they have, months turned to years and the ache of rejection turned into the warmth of love and affection, but then Eddie doesn't seem to understand emotions as much as they do, not  _their_ emotions and when Venom speaks gently about it, pressing their hard belly against Eddie's palm, their host responds with a smile that's too sweet but makes the symbiote squirm uncomfortably.

 "I just love ya, you know?" Eddie says, and he presses a little closer, his mouth grazes their head and Venom shivers despite themselves. They love the soothing touches, kisses meant for nothing but affection just as much as they love the push of Eddie's cock inside them spreading their mass over his girth only to cling tight and rub against him as he did to them.

 But they're aching. Unknown emotion each time they pull themselves out of Eddie to relax against the sheets, each time he rubs a hand against the growing egg and they soon realize they don't truly  _want_ the egg to be born yet, knowing they have to lay it eases some sort of feeling, a reminder that Eddie was theirs, only and always, but they realized that the youngling would leave faster than they wanted. And Eddie would--

  --might go back to assuming their relationship was nothing but the desire for sex, for completion.

  Venom dislikes the thought, dislikes feeling that Eddie would soon be slipping from their grasps as soon as they have him, and Eddie  _catches_ those thoughts. Tries to ease each one with assurance, that everything was  _fine_ , but nothing  _felt_ fine, and Venom doesn't understand why the once blossoming joy, the thrill of Eddie breeding them has faded into a empty, hollow feeling. 

   "Vee, I love you." Eddie tries again, and he's still leaning in, brushing fingers over their egg, over a reminder of hasty choices and the symbiote trembles. They don't regret, they could  _never_ regret having a piece of Eddie.

    **We love you too.**

But  _love_ tastes sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/WA2EWkc  
> come join my marvel-rp server!!
> 
> where if you see   
> "lunari day" and say "write me bottom venom" i will happily do it because thats my shit and i need it


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so short ands weet, but im hasfadf  
> im dragging it out i cant help it

Venom thinks over their feelings again.

 As a week becomes a month, and Eddie massages around their egg anytime they've lain out against him, Venom decides to try speaking, verbalizing their thoughts were a tad hard, so they settle for bursting images over their bond, vibrant colors and sensations and Eddie touches them a bit harder, presses his fingers deep in their mass and when he lightly says,

   "You're okay." Venom doesn't relax instantly, they shove closer to him, press against Eddie's thigh and rock forward until their host is rubbing his digits against them. "Maybe you're just stir crazy, love."

   **We are not crazy.**

"No, it's just a term," Eddie says, light and he tugs Venom onto his lap, massaging harder, digging deeper and then Venom shifts, rolls onto their back and their bulged belly is firm, taunt around the egg they're planning to lay soon and then Eddie rocks his hips forward, "maybe we just need a date night."

   **Dates!**

"Yeah, love, dates." Eddie laughs, and Venom pulls over him in a fluid motion, pushing against his hips and grinding down. The heat of arousal has their host moaning, and Venom takes the pleasure to push back against the negative thoughts tainting their mirth. "Maybe to the cheesecake factory." The idea makes Venom squirm, bubble up to press a mouth against their hosts cheek. Teeth nip along a flushed jaw, has Eddie moaning again as he rocks up against them once more.

  **We would love that Eddie**. Venom responds, catching their hosts fingers against their slit, Eddie rubs against them gently, a palm against the egg as their host pushes into them. Each stroke brings the symbiote closer, each touch alights their flames and Eddie focuses on those feelings, pushes him own as Venom climaxes over the push of Eddie's fingers.

   They watch with a sound of surprise when Eddie laps at his own fingers, chasing the taste of his symbiote and when Venom relaxes, their mind has settled into a center of bliss, content, and Eddie ducks his head, licking at their still quivering orifice--

  Venom can't find themselves coming up with any words, subdued by the euphoria of Eddie's tongue.

  They like it this way, with their egg snug against Eddie's hand, rubbed against the taunt mass and they cum again over the gentle bite of their hosts teeth.


	19. Chapter 19

The cheesecake factory is expensive and lacks actual cheesecakes being  _made_.

 Or, Venom chooses to complain about the actuality of how a factory should not be named after a food if they were not going to be making them by the dozens on a slow, moving tile. Eddie simply pats his stomach, amused at what thought patterns his precious other is going on about. The restaurant is high end, Eddie is dressed up in a nicer attire than he usual is and Venom is content with lounging around his gut.

   The waitress seems to give him no real trouble, offering a table farthest from couples. Eddie appreciates it, considering Venom gets to pool out between his sleeve, and nibble at the appetizer they choose. It was plain buffalo wings, and Venom couldn't help but grouse over the fact they wanted  _cheesecake_ not  _meat_ and it's so shocking, Eddie can't help but laugh between his drink.

   "Careful love, you're acting spoiled."

 **We want _cheese_ Eddie. You promised us cheesecakes. **Venom whines, and Eddie knows it's the hormones; pregnancy has Venom unable to choose between their normally favorite choice or the sweetness of cakes. Eddie has to soothingly rub his thumb over the soft of Venom's head, digging into their side to encourage a series of purrs that vibrate along his wrist. The wings are good, for the price, and the dinner they get is a Steak Diane that Venom rushes Eddie through. They chat softly, Eddie asking about the pregnancy and Venom overflowing with mirth.

    **The spawn will be strong.** Venom exclaims, having been tucked back into Eddie's sleeve as if embarrassed over the sweet, gentle smiles their host had been giving them the entire time they ate. Eddie is entranced by Venom just as much as Venom seems to have been adoring the attention.  **When we lay them, we will have to keep an eye on the egg for awhile.**

"Ah?" Eddie's asking, a hand to his jaw as he stirs his drink with his straw. Blue eyes are half lidded, sparkling beneath the lights hanging overhead and for a moment Venom is so  _overwhelmed_ with their hosts admiration, they can't speak. "It won't hatch right away?"

    **Not right away. A few days after we lay them, they will hatch and we will finally meet them Eddie.**

"That's good." Eddie leans back, pulling back to greet the waitress who places down a variety of cheesecakes. Godiva Chocolate, Chocolate Hazelnut Crunch, and Hershey's Chocolate Bar. The sweetness alone makes Eddie's teeth ache at the thought of eating them, but Venom's happiness pushes pass the thought patterns. Between the three choices, Venom prefers the Hazelnut, the snap of the nut making them relieve moments of hunting.

    **So good Eddie. We like it.**

"I'm glad you do." Eddie says, a hand to his pleasantly, full stomach. "God, I don't think I can eat another cheese cake ever again."

  **But we want more!**

 "Of course you do." Their host groans, eyes sliding shut and Venom releases a loud trilling sound, it has Eddie chuckling lowly in return. "Hey, you feeling better?"

  **Hm?** Venom's reaction is sudden, happiness shifting to unease and Eddie turns his gaze to the symbiote who's still hiding in his sleeve.  **What do you mean?**

"You've been...really, upset lately. Why?" And though the waitress gives him an uneasy look, Eddie orders another hazelnut cheesecake for the symbiote. 

   **We don't understand what you mean.**

"You're lying, we both know that. Is it the baby? Do we need to take another visit to Dan?" The thought alone has Venom bristling, arching themselves further from Eddie with a hissed out sound. 

   **No.**

"Talk to me, I was being patient, love. Giving you a chance, but if I have to look through our bond." Eddie stops, gaze flickering over to the table with a pensive expression. "I do, sometimes, but it's hard when it's only been...regret."

   **We do not regret our choices.** Venom quickly assures, voice soothing despite their anxiety clinging tight to every thought, at the budding fear of reaction and Eddie scoffs softly.  **We...appreciate everything you've done for us.**

"I mean, I love ya, it's not like I  _don't_ want us--"

 **Eddie, we worry, that after all this. It was only a temporary thing. We will have a child, but we worry we will never have you regardless. We are bonded, in ways that no other human on this planet could understand.** Venom explain, aware that they couldn't hide the truth much longer from their host. Eddie isn't looking at his wrist, or at the table, but when the waitress places the cheesecake on the table with a weary smile, Eddie's blinking past a haze Venom can't decipher.

  "You think this isn't  _permanent_?"

Venom shifts uncomfortably,  **yes.**

"What the  _hell_ gave you that thought?" Eddie doesn't sound mad, but he's tired, pushing a hand through his hair and jabbing at the dessert with a vicious motion. "You're telling me we're like, married, soulmates. Right?" 

   **Yes.** Venom finds they like the term, despite the ache in Eddie's words, the symbiote flushes with warmth all over again.  **Like soulmates.**

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

**We are not normal.**

"This--  _again_ \--? I told you, I fucked up." Eddie hisses, shoving the treat in his mouth and Venom grows silent. "I said that because I was figuring out what I wanted. I want you, now, no one else."

   **We want you too Eddie, but human emotions are complex. It is hard for us to understand how to convey them properly. Most klyntar do not have hybrid children, Eddie.** Venom stresses, voice a near plea as they attempted to soothe the hurt their host was feeling. Eddie hums a response.  **Please forgive us. We do love you, we just fear you rejecting us after this.**

  Eddie shakes his head, "nah."

**...nah?**

"I ain't doing that."

 _ **Nah?**_ Venom exclaims, shrill in their hosts head but Eddie is calmly eating his dessert.

  "You're mine. I'm yours. I ain't letting you go." Venom's silent once again, but they peek out and take a bite of the hazelnut chocolate treat; embarrassed but entirely pleased.

 

     They take three Chocolate Hazelnut Crunch Cheesecakes home, and Venom oozes out from Eddie's hips to roll out onto the table. Their belly is large, thick to form a protective layer around their egg and they tug at the bag for another cake. Eddie laughs at them despite himself, and pulls one out.

   "Now are you better?" Eddie asks, settling onto the chair besides Venom. The symbiote doesn't respond right away, contently nibbling at the edges of the cake. Eddie reaches out for the them, digging into them with a grin as Venom squirms in delight. 

  W **e are enjoying cake.**

"No one said you can't enjoy it. I just want to touch you." Eddie's voice is low, and it has Venom raising their small form to rock down onto the fingers rubbing onto their form. Their still munching contently onto the treat, each bite slow to savor the taste. Eddie dips his wrist, pushing between folds and the bulge of egg to slide into Venom's sex.

    It makes the symbiote freeze up, stilling in their meal.  **Eddie!**

"It's good, you feel so  _good_." Eddie murmurs, slipping two fingers into Venom's orifice. They whine, a delicious sound that has their host thrusting his fingers in and out as Venom pushes back into the treat and continues eating. It takes them awhile, to refocus on eating than the drag of their hosts fingers inside them, but they bite down hard against a hazelnut; squirting their brand of lubricant over Eddie's palm with a drawn out moan.

   The sweetness of chocolate and cheese aligned with the pleasure they felt from Eddie's actions has them spilling heat over the table faster than they anticipated, and the cheesecake is devoured moments after. 

  Venom quakes, licking at their teeth before they raise their goo-like form again, tendrils latching onto the table to glide their slick hole over Eddie's palm.

   **Bad Eddie, we wanted to enjoy our treat without you being a _pervert_. **Eddie snorts, but Venom's heating up all over again to the sound of a belt unbuckling, to the sharp arousal that has them trembling and then Eddie's cock is breaching them, slowly and filling the symbiote with ease.

   However, Eddie  _stills_ once he's in, elbows fallen onto the table, hunched over Venom with a low groan and Venom whines out again.

   **What are you doing?**

"I--ah, don't trust you--  _not_ to make me cum as soon as I do this." Eddie grunts, shuddering as Venom squeezes around his girth, pushing back against the heat they're encasing. 

   **Your fault, teasing us so much.**

"I don't  _tease_ , you're conditioning me to get aroused to  _goo_." Eddie bites back, pulling out to snap back in with no real haste, but he's thrusting shallowly. The head of his cock grinding into Venom's replicated nerves, causing the symbiote to moan a high, desperate noise low in their hosts head.

    **We are not.**

"Yes--you--are--" Each word punctuated by a harsh thrust, forcing Venom to rock forward. It amuses them deeply, but they curl tendrils tight over Eddie's arms and giddily meet movement. Eddie's groaning low, panting as he chased after his impending orgasm.

     **Eddie likes us pregnant and at his mercy, doesn't he?** Venom asks, a purr. Eddie shudders at that, unable to speak except the begged choke of Venom's name as he ground down into them.  **Full of his children, his seed, with a belly and eager to take his cock.**

  Eddie cums then, a strangled sound emitting from his throat and Venom grinds down against the squirting cock, orgasming only moments after. Eddie doesn't pull out, but his fingers are scratching at the table just as Venom's shaking their form over the softening dick.

   "You say I'm bad, what the  _fuck_ was that?" Eddie's strained, voice rasped.

**Can't handle dirty talk?**

"Fuck you, that was not  _just_ dirty talk." 

   **Ah yes, it's the dirty truth.** Venom teases,  **because we're in your head all the time. We know what you want, and what you need.**

"Oh god."

Venom can't respond, not when Eddie's shaking hard from his orgasm, but they vow to bring it up the next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lifes been a bitch REEE

Eddie's palm is pressed against the shower, and his mouth is set into a tight line as he pushes into Venom.

There's something about the curve of his symbiotes form, the arch of their spine as they roll their hips against his. Sex isn't just  _sex_ anymore, it's more desperate, more careful even as the steady thrusts become unpaced everytime Venom drags talons against Eddie's back. They've been overwhelmed by emotion so much now, simply words could drag Venom into a strange state of mind-- lack of sweets upsets them, and they hardly dig through Eddie's memories anymore. He knows why, how often they seem to linger over his claim of yearning  _normality_ \--it's okay. He  _knows_ it's going to be okay, and Eddie would do everything in his power to assure the symbiote understood it wasn't a phase, it was unconditional  _love_ and admiration. 

   The symbiote's thighs are wrapped securely around Eddie's waist, claws now tangled in his wet hair and the heat of the shower has dulled to a lukewarm, but there's not a care for it. Not when he's hot just by the touches against him, but each squeeze around his cock that's drawing out more and more guttural moans. Venom's tongue is lapping at his cheek, and they don't need to breathe, not like Eddie, but they pant and gasp and cry out Eddie's name. Their voice cracks;  **Eddie--Eddie!**

"I got'cha, baby." Eddie moans, and his fingers slip, but Venom's there, black mass rippling over his fingers, latching onto the wall and he chuckles, breathlessly murmuring a  _thank you_.

  Sex in the shower wasn't his favorite thing to do, but when Venom pleads for it, whispers promises in his mind that have arousal pounding through him, Eddie can't  _help_ but let control slip; let the symbiote's humanoid form over his hips. It's  _hot_ , even if Venom's pregnancy isn't noticeable, though when Eddie pushes a palm against a outward curve the evidence was enough to push his hips harder. 

   He doens't understand why the pregnancy makes him  _hot_ , makes his cock spill faster than it normally would. Eddie shakes, pushes in deep; aroused over Venom's body, over the hard bulge pressing against his stomach--evidence of  _spawning_.

  **Eddie** \-- Venom says, squeezing his cock, milking his orgasm as he gyrates hips hips. He's pressing open mouthed kisses along their chest, grazing digits over teats, groaning loudly as the symbiote  _keens_ , digging their feet into his back and they're spilling over him, slick and dripping and--  _ **Eddie**_

  "Yeah, baby?" Eddie manages, not moving from his spot. He's rubbing Venom's belly, trembling from aftershocks as the symbiote purrs, form languid; talons still scraping at his scalp.

**Feel _good_ , Eddie.**

 "Same here, baby."

Venom lifts their head, taking Eddie's mouth against their own and Eddie hums contently, fumbling to turn the shower off.  **Going to be a good daddy, Eddie.**

Eddie laughs then, pressing his cheek against the symbiote's chest, "you think so?"

   _ **Our**_ **daddy.**

Eddie stiffens, head lifting as his eyes widen over to the larger opal-hues that peer down at him. "What?" Arousal is budding, Venom's tongue slides across his mouth, slow and sensual and he knows he's just came, still reeling from his orgasm but Venom purrs  ** _our daddy_** and it should be  _weird_ , shouldn't make his breath quicken when they laugh low against his ears.

   "I can't -- is this another attempt of  _dirty talk_?"

**Mm, Eddie, it's only _true_. You want this, don't you?**

"Hah-- maybe...maybe we deal with this  _after_ I get dressed?" Eddie's hopeful, voice cracking.

They don't, if anything, Eddie bottles it up in the corner of his mind Venom seems to love visiting.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cut short, but if you can guess who the babe is--!!!   
>  the next chapter should be up tomorrow, i just was not happy with it so gonna fix and everything

Eddie says he feels constipated.

 Which really makes Venom laugh, considering that it's not really what the egg laying should feel like. It's odd, and the symbiote tries to assure Eddie everything was fine. It was just the egg preparing for it's spawning. Eddie gives a small freak out, thinking the spawn will come bursting out of his chest.

  They want to smack him upside the head, but they settle for oozing out of their host with a grumble of frustration. It lessens the sensation, relaxes Eddie enough so when Dan comes over; excitedly chatting with the closest thing to a container they can have (a  _fish tank_ \-- Venom had mind to snap on him). The entire process is awkward, and Venom finds they  _really_ don't like it. They aren't a regular woman, and they aren't even a  _man_. But Dan is there to help them, as the symbiote settles themselves onto Eddie's bed with towels surrounding and Anne is there too, silent and observing. 

   Eddie is nervous, from the way he talks to the way he moves and Dan is on the bed, pressing fingers into Venom's vaginal-like orifice, spreading them open and wide and watching with interest because the egg is  _there_ , angled towards the opening, tucked nicely between a thin-translucent membrane. 

   "This is so-- do you  _normally_ lay eggs?" Dan asks, voice quivering with excitement and Venom is tempted to bite his hand for that comment. Eddie kindly translates it to a soft,  _they don't. it's just for us._ Which makes Venom feel hot and flustered. The next hour is spent with the symbiote actually  _laying_ the egg, it's pushed out gently, and Dan helps them lessen the strain on their body.

  It's their first one like it; the egg shines and sparkles like amethyst, freckled in black and Venom reaches for Eddie soon after. Dan is still looking over the egg, settling it in the tank, surrounded by blankets and tucked under a lamp that heats them. Venom trills gently, wanting to be with it, but instead, Eddie cradles them close to his body, drags fingers over their mass and Venom settles into a rest.

* * *

   **Happy Eddie.** The symbiote murmurs, shared sensations between the two. Eddie kisses them gently, dragging lips over their quivering body as Venom leans against him. They can't hold a true form, not when the birthing strained their form; but it's worth it. Eddie kisses their back, humming.

 "I am too, baby."

**Very happy.**

"I know, baby." Eddie's laughing, tucking his head between their malleable mass and the blanket he pulls over them. It's warm, not unbearable but tight and it feels like  _love_.

   **Strong spawn. Thank you Eddie.**

Eddie's silent, but they feel the joy all the same.


	22. Chapter 22

Venom loves to watch their spawn.

 It's nothing yet, still a large, round egg--larger than they expected, but it's shining and bright and Eddie even stares at it with a smile on his face. It's an easy thing to do, curl up tight next to the growing spawn while Eddie worked. The container stays in the room, tucked into a corner where it's easily spotted and Venom can't help but full of bliss whilst watching it. As if any moment it would hatch, and there's more than just excitement, lingering fears from Eddie abandoning them afterwards and Eddie sighs from his spot over on the bed, turning his head towards them with a raised brow.

   "You're watching way too many lifetime movies." Eddie speaks up, sounding rather amused despite his frustrated expression, yet even as he speaks, fingers are steadily moving over his keyboard. "Enough of that. Do I seriously need to put a child's block on the tv?"

   **No.** And Venom deflates from their position, curled against the egg.  **Because those movies are _real_ Eddie. They hit us deep. That and blogs.**

"What?" Eddie snorts, laughing aloud. "Is that where you got talking to me about  _kinks_?"

  **Not in front of the spawn!** The symbiote's hissing, retracting from their spot to lay besides Eddie.  **Talking like that is bad for the kid, too young to understand what _sex_ is.**

"Hm." Eddie closes his laptop. "None of that?"

**Yes.**

"So I should  _think_ it?"

**Eddie, you're _always_ thinking of sex. **

"No. That's  _you_."

**And you.**

"Sometimes me." There's a moment of silence, before laughter is spilling forth between the duo. It feels nice, there's no stress, no fears intermingled between actions of intimacy and Venom presses down on Eddie's thigh, reaching up to kiss Eddie. It's soft, the two meeting each motion with tender care; and when Eddie reaches to tangle fingers in their malleable mass, the symbiote stills completely.

    **Not in front of the baby.**

"...Oh.  _Right_." Eddie clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, dragging out syllables with a sound of mirth when he tugs the sheets. "Bathroom?"

   **Do we _look_ like a cheap fuck? **Venom asks, though it's a tease, and their forming over Eddie's hips, talons clamping on shoulder whilst teeth graze along his jaw. 

  "Oh no, darlin', you're my  _baby doll_." Then Eddie pauses, watching the symbiote's body falter, embarrassment flooding their connection so sudden and bright it makes Eddie flush. "That's good?"

    **Hmm, and you're our _Daddy_.**

"Yeah, I heard the first time." Eddie's wrapping arms around their waist, and it's not hard to do, when the symbiote clings easily with various strands of black, rocking forward as their lifted up. Eddie kisses them, chaste and quick, obeying Venom's complaints of the  _spawn_ in the room. They don't make it to the bathroom, however, the door is barely closed to the bedroom before Eddie shoves Venom onto the wall, fingers digging into the soft black of their thighs.

     **Oh.**

"What?" Eddie's reaching down with his free hand, an easy task while Venom presses back onto the wall, clinging with sticky substance. "This is for you, baby. Not me." 

   **Hm?** Venom scrapes their claws downwards over the scruff on their Love's jaw,  **is it Eddie?**

"Yeah, uh, quick question." Eddie's rushing over words, fingers pressing into their specially crafted orifice, coating digits in a thin layer of slick. "We ain't gonna like, have to be one of those couples who do a five second fuck in the kitchen right?"

   **Eddie.** Venom cuts off, just as quickly. There's a moment of panic, of discomfort fizzling over between the two as the symbiote squirms.  **Five seconds?**

"I mean, you keep sayin' sometimes I last a _minute_." Eddie trails off. The symbiote doesn't scowl, nor do they growl frustration. They simple squeeze a thumb over Eddie's bottom lip and stroke. Their host is shy, awkward and Venom softly assures them with a gentle kiss.

 

**If you only last five seconds, that is a legitimate concern...but we would fix it.**

"Well," Eddie laughs, no heat to his words but still grinning, "that's not sexy is it?"

   **Eddie. You _talking_ isn't sexy.**

    They stay silent then, as Eddie's fingers stretch them open like they  _need it_. But it's for pleasure, stroking inwards and angled towards their little bundle of nerves; touching and pressing a thumb against them, pushing in and sliding down. 

Eddie's trembling and his breathing his labored because Venom is soaking his palm, squeezing at his fingers and Venom wants to reach down and stroke his cock; then Eddie shakes his head, slips onto his knees and his mouth presses onto their sex and his tongue slides in.

   It's one of their favorite things, to see Eddie on his knees, eating them out with sensual motions. Venom can't hold themselves, however, the strokes of their loves tongue makes them quake, body rippling with each lap to chase their slick; and Eddie  _moans_ around them when they reach and scratch at his scalp. 

    **We will still have this. As long as you eat us out, we would be definitely fine with _five seconds_. **

Eddie flips them off for that, suckling harder with newfound vigor. They came once Eddie scrapes his nails over their thighs, startling them into an orgasm but it doesn't end, Eddie kisses at their belly; lifting their thigh to his waist and his cock breaches them faster than they could say his name.

    _ **Oh**_ **.** Venom manages, opal eyes wide as pain flickers down their body, twisting into the pleasure once their host starts to move.  ** _Eddie_**.

  " _Venom_." He's growling, thrusting forward. "This won't be  _five_ seconds."

   **We coul--**

"No. You do that and I'm goin'ta  _ruin_ you." It's a threat veiled between lust, each stroke into them as Venom scrambling to claw at the wall, at their Love, mewling over euphoria as Eddie's pace isn't  _focused_. It's wild, rough and they desperately squeeze his cock, urging release--  _craving_ Eddie's seed.

    **We _won't_ , sorry Eddie-- _oh_ \--**

Eddie bites their neck; digging teeth into the curve between shoulder and neck and Venom shudders, clamping tight around him as they cum. He follows soon after, sweaty palms clutching them, hips gyrating lazily into their filled sex.

  "I love you." Eddie says, after he's stopped moving, head atop their chest and he's panting. "I..never expected this."

    **...to have sex with an alien in your hallway?** Venom retorts, aiming for ignorance. Their host chokes, snorting loudly.

   "That,  _and_ , havin' a kid. I thought...it would..After everythin', and now I got  _you_ and the baby."

   **Babies.** Venom corrects, sweetly and tenderly. Eddie looks up at them, eyes wide and mouth ajar.

   "What."

 _ **Babies**_.

  "...It's  _one_ egg."

**For _several_ babies. **

"..."

**Eddie, we have _teats_. Plural.**

"Please tell me you're joking."

They aren't, but they say it anyways, since Eddie's looking like he's eaten human liver.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu on tumblr!  
> Lunariday.tumblr  
> Im taking requests for my symbrock series!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes its so fluffy and sweet, i cut it off cause i cannot smut it. so just have some soft bois bathing!  
> i was gonna do smut, but maybe next chapter before the eggie hatches!

Eddie tries to ask about the egg.

 It's hard, when all Venom responds with is amused laughter and a brush of tendrils down his back. Eddie wants to freak out, and he  _does_. Most of his day is spent wondering  _how the fuck it's more than one child_ , and he thinks about how Venom said  _not in front of the kid_ ; which is what spurs his first remark while he's submerged in a too hot bath that Venom floats about in a thick puddle of black.

  The symbiote responds all too sweetly, fondly even, after Eddie's managed to blurt  _but you said kid_. 

   **We did, didn't we?** There's a silence, drawn out between the two as steam folds and curves in the air. Eddie leans himself backwards against the cool ceramic, watching with half-lidded eyes as the symbiote swirled around the bath. Chasing after Eddie's fingers as he skimmed them over the water,  **does it bother you?**

"I was planned for like,  _one_ , mentally, mind you." Eddie's response is soft, all too aware that any sort of infliction towards unease would cause a shift in Venom's own demeanor. "But a few more, it's not  _bad_." And he's twisting his wrist, dipping into the water to tuck a palm beneath the spread symbiote. Venom's curling in on themselves, balling up but spilling over his fingers like they were liquid, black and shimmering hues of blue and purple. "I want kids, with you."

   **We want kids too. We were... _teasing_ , yesterday. As we were talking with you. No cussing infront of the kid, it was a joke. **Venom explains, there's a glimpse of anxiety between their ever-strengthening bond, causing the reporter to gently murmur an encouragement.  **We didn't mean to keep it a _secret_.**

Eddie shushes them again, lips finding way to the symbiote's quivering form. They reach out, tangling thin strands around Eddie's scalp, dipping lower to caress at his broad shoulders. 

  "It's okay, it doesn't really explain--?"

 **Called them spawn, sometimes we were not consistent. Didn't know, was _afraid_ Eddie. Always afraid this isn't what you want. You never wanted to be a father. **The confession is spoken with a shakiness, the symbiote dribbles over Eddie's wrists, but they're curling around his arm, tight and squirming. It sends a strange, tingling sensation up his spine, pleasant and unique. He finds himself kissing Venom again, even as they're wrapped all over his fingers and arm, chasing after the symbiote with continued, loving words.

     "I want a life with you." Eddie says, there's a firmness to his tone, voice dipping low. "This is  _fine_. If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have went through with everything. What are you  _afraid_ of?" 

 Instead of responding with words, Eddie  _feels_ the heat of rejection, the chill of anxiety over miscommunication, it's so sudden that the male is recoiling, stomach plummeting with unease as the symbiote seems to dissolve back into his skin. 

  " _Wait_ \-- what-- _stop_." And they do, pausing, waiting. Their host scratches at their form, tugging until they've pulled out over his palm and curled tight like a ball. But they're still drooping, tendrils flicking in the air as if they were full of energy.

**Want this and _more_ Eddie. Want more spawn, want to be  _happy_. Want to be  _safe_ with you. You wanted normality. Is this  _normal_ for you?**

Eddie goes silent, going over the words in his mind in such a rapid pace of words that that even Venom cannot decipher what's going on. But they settle for silence, waiting with apprehension.

   "It's normal." Eddie starts slowly, dipping his head backwards so it knocked lightly onto the tub wall. "This is my normal now. This is...  _our_ normal. Right?" And Venom presses down on his fingers, a small head lifting from the goo. There was no mouth, but eyes of opal, wide with  _glee_ as their host kissed on their forehead. 

   _ **Yes!**_ **Our _normal_. We would be outcasts on our planet, Eddie. You would be one  _here_... **The symbiote muses, twisting their head to the side as they filled with content, bubbly as they continued to be kissed. Eddie's mouth is soft, tracing over ripples while they squirmed delight. 

  "I am one already. Like I told you, I have sex with an alien."

**So do _we_.**

"I  _guess_ , but you're goo."

 **You're a pile of bones.** Venom retorts, gleefully booping at Eddie's jaw,  **bones and meat ordered into a weird shape.**

"Oh, I should be  _offended_." Eddie laughs. He knows it won't ease the anxiety the symbiote felt, the soft jests, but it's  _easier_ to pick it up now. The telltale signs of nervousness, the slight bitterness that seeps into his tongue when Venom can't focus properly, swept with their own waves of emotion. 

   **Yes, you _should_. Because your body can't even be like  _ours_.**

"Mm, thankfully you like my body." Eddie responds, shifting in the water so he could reach over and start to drain it. 

  **Noo, what are you _doing_?! We want to continue bathing!**

"You're on my  _hand_ , get in the damn water." Eddie dips his hand, letting the symbiote trail into the cooling water. Venom hisses with no bite in retort. The next few moments are quiet, the only sounds are Venom's gentle laps into the liquid. Eddie watches with a small smile, flicking water at them every once in awhile.  

It's gentle, soothing and affectionate and Eddie tastes the sweetness of tender love.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm not happy with this chapter i c ry

Venom's attached to the egg.

It should shock them, since they were already afraid of the entire ordeal throwing back in their face. Yet, Eddie assures them once he’s caught the first thought of insecurity, and they respond with a simple:

  **No...not that.**

  “Then what’s wrong?” Eddie asks then, unsure. They’re chilling back in the living room whilst Eddie focused on a paper. It’s not requiring his entire attention, but it’s enough that when Venom slumps against him, cool and ever shifting as they wrapped along his thigh. The symbiote feels a sting of embarrassment, the burning heat of budding arousal regardless of the shame of what they were wanting to admit.

    **Liked carrying your spawn. Want to do it again.**

Eddie goes still, looking down at his hip with large eyes. The darks of his pupil blown over the blues, his mouth is pressed tight together regardless, and he swallows thickly. "Again? Like,  _now_ , again?"

   **Maybe.** Venom responds,  **are you afraid of it?**

"Oh god,  _no_ , just, _sudden?_ I-- I know we  _talked_ about it before." Eddie is rambling, turning his head back to the paper he was working on before he realizes it won't be that easy to just finish up. Not when he's thinking about the implication of the words; of spilling heat into his symbiote, of watching them grow large with  _more_ of his kids. "I don't know, love. I want... to see the uhm, the egg. I want to see it hatch, how many we  _have_ \--" and it's an excuse, a stammered sentence that's failing him as the symbiote hums in the back of his mind, rolling onto his lap. 

  His hands fall onto the pile of black, digging into them and for a moment, he's willing to just  _sink_ into them. The symbiote lived for that, watching their host crumble beneath their soft, needing sounds and touches. Yet, Eddie's stern anyways, clearing his throat with a shake of his head. "Yeah, we can have sex, baby, I'm fine with that. I just, maybe a little longer. Wait a bit over that." 

   Venom squeezes his hand with a tentacle,  **we can wait Eddie. But do you really want to wait? You like us full of spawn, needing and whining for you.**

"This is touchin' some kinky territory, that I  _still_ haven't fully got a grip on." Eddie says, shaky as he kept digging into their mass. It's harder, rough movements as if he's not sure what to think or say, but the touches aren't painful, just enough to relax the Venom along his body. They had mind to just spill out all of Eddie's much darker desires, even if some weren't any they fully agreed on. But they liked the thought of Eddie fucking them while they were full of his spawn, they liked being touched tenderly and groped over soft sheets. They accepted everything in full, and with that same, bubbling heat of affection Eddie felt for them.

     **It's nothing to be ashamed about.**

"I know, I-- it's just? I love you alot, but sometimes, it feels like," Eddie raises a hand to his nose, pinching the bridge tightly. "It's, this is not a bad talk, it's like. I'm afraid, you know? About how it all can go, me, being wanting  _you_ so much."

   **Confused Eddie.** Venom responds with a twitch, reaching up to caress at the others jawline. Eddie tilts his head down, taking the tendril with a part of his lips and nipping gently. 

   "My kinks scare me." He says instead, the confession spilling with a low voice, the shyness so startling for a man whose been having sex with an  _alien_. Venom is stunned themselves, as if they had been expecting something else, something set for  _rejection_. Even after everything, it's all they could truly think about, but they're slowly accepting it all. 

    **Don't be afraid, Eddie. We accept it.**

"I mean,  _yeah_ ,  _you do_. But I don't."

    **It's alright, we will help**.

Eddie laughs then, so sudden and bright of mirth that he stops touching them. Venom purrs delight, rippling over his hips but not forming themselves over him. Simply tightening, balling up over his groin and when they press down it has Eddie jerking up with a quick,  _oh_.

  "You're gonna help me by  _what_? Lettin' me fuck a pile of  _goo_?"

 **Oh, how _mean_. **Venom isn't mad however, and Eddie's not cruel even as he fumbles for his jeans, grappling for the zipper as Venom grumbles against him.  **Not always a pile of goo. You love us anyway.**

"Yeah, I  _do_. Anyway you let me have you, I love it." Eddie admits with a low hum, falling back onto the couch seat and spreading his legs as his pants are tugged down. Venom moves easily over him, wrapping over his hips as they plunge themselves against his cock. It's sudden, has their host gasping out a low sound of pleasure and he rocks into Venom quickly. "Oh, see, like  _this_ , love, so tight for me."

   _ **Always**_ **tight for you.** Venom can't help but whine, tightening around Eddie's girth with a rumble of bliss. They let Eddie cling to them, wrapped securely around their mass as he jerks himself off with them against his fingers.  **Feel _good_ , our spawn's**  **father, want to make _more_ , please**.

   " _Yes_ , my love." Eddie groans, soft and trembling and his movements are rough, head bowed and, "Let me kiss you, baby." They tremble, lifting themselves from the puddle, thickening and enlarging and their head pushes against Eddie's mouth. Their tongue pushes at the soft lips, mewling deep against the other and Eddie takes them willingly. Despite the heat of sex, the drag of Venom moving and clenching around Eddie's cock, the kiss is soft and tender; more than lust and Eddie bites down onto their appendage, causing them to tighten and shudder and Eddie groans a sound of satisfaction as he cums inside them.

    **Not enough, Eddie?** Venom asks, shyly nudging at their hosts jaw as Eddie uses both hands to grip at their form, still jerking upwards into them as he pushed past the sting of overstimulation, listening to the squelch of seed and the others body gripping him. Eddie snorts.

  "Never enough, darlin'." Eddie tilts his head, catches their mouth against his as they ripple, thighs pressing flush against Eddie's, arms wrapping around their hosts shoulders and Eddie grips their hips, squeezing so tight they feel a strange ache of pleasure. Their sex is slicked, their leaning into their host as his brain chemicals flood their system with pleasure, relief and need and their helpless to Eddie's growing pace again, the erratic jerking into them as they slump over him. Their tongue lazily licks at his cheek, tasting sweat and when their host cums again, they mewl gently. 

  They didn't need to orgasm themselves, not with how much of that high they get from Eddie's, and their host goes taut, grunting a sound of relief. 

   **Are you happy now, Eddie?**

"Hm?" Their hosts response is lethargic, and he's lazily nuzzling against their soft form as Eddie exhales bliss. "Did...did I say  _yes_ to making more babies?" 

   **...No.** Venom lies, biting against Eddie's ear,  **but if you want too--**

"You sneaky  _shit_. Using sex to get what you want--"

   **Not like you can use a _condom_ Eddie** **.** Venom responds,  **not like we would _force_ it either.**

"Ah, true. But I'm not saying  _no_." Eddie teases, light as he squeezed them again. 

It makes Venom happy; they squirm and lick at his face expressing the emotion with overwhelming affection.


	25. Chapter 25

Eddie's asleep when the egg hatches.

  He ends up waking up when Venom shoots from his side, causing him to tumble after. He hits the floor with a yelp, and his back screams pain before it fades into a dull throb. He barely manages to get himself up before Venom's voice is filling his mind, an excited cry of his name as Eddie blinks sleep away and he sits up. There's a soft sound, a cracking that fills the air. Venom's silent now, listening, but their form ripples, pushing over the container and wrapping around the eggs that's trembling, crackling gently. The purple shell chips away, revealing shades of reds and yellow on the inner lining that Eddie wouldn't have noticed if they didn't have a light overhead the container.

     **Eddie, Eddie!** The symbiote is exclaiming, just as Eddie leans in, watches with wide eyes as the  _first_ hybrid peeks out with Venom helping pull away the shell, shifting to allow more space as one of their tendrils reaches into the egg. The first infant is gooping, shifting as a ball of reds and blacks and for a moment, Eddie wonders if all the children would be like that, until he notices the small change. The slime-like substance almost like a protective barrier for the infant and Eddie  _sees_ humanoid features breakthrough. A small face, hands clenched into trembling and then the parting mouth, to reveal sharp canines. It begins to whine, raising into a low shriek of discomfort and Eddie instantly feels a chill of panic, but then Venom's wrapping around the red one, watching as the form shifted again akin to the symbiote's own form as if soothing them.

   The next one is  _yellow_ , brightly contrasted to the darker shade of their sibling, they seem more calm and more stable in how they hold themselves but with Venom, they melt against the symbiote like the other, curling themselves around the parent with content. The last one is the same shade of the egg, purples that shimmer under the light and there's a sort of energy around them, almost shy and playful all at once and when Venom tugs them close, Eddie's heart  _melts_.

  "Oh." He starts, unsure but eager to reach for the spawn. The symbiote is nuzzling against each one, carefully stroking them as Eddie manages to place a palm onto the yellow one. He gets them curling around him, and Venom allows Eddie to lift them, to hold them close as yellow-hues shift, twisting and revealing the soft, human features. Sure, sharp teeth and little claws would be frightening, but Eddie is in awe at how this small creature was  _theirs_.

   Though, he instantly panics when it melts in his hand. "Fuck--"  
  
**Small, will learn how to control that...** Venom starts, then,  **maybe.**

" _Maybe?!"_ Eddie cries, loud and entirely panicked as he tried to keep the klyntar-human hybrid from spilling all over the floor. 

  **Kidding Eddie.** Venom teases,  **now...give us the child. Must rest. _Feed them_.**

"Shouldn't we name them--" Eddie is handing them over, watching as Venom carefully tucked the yellow spawn against their sides. The red one is squirming, whining but drifting between sleep as the purple one seemed to have instantly drifted to sleep.

   **Yes. This one is Carnage,**  (upon the red with a squirm)  **this one is Agony,**  (a pat on purple) **and this is Scream** (with a stroke to yellow) **.** There's a seriousness to their voice, but strangely calm and affectionate as each tendril placed upon the spawn with each name. 

 "What."

 **We don't normally name our spawn, they pick names for themselves but if we are going to raise them as our own...** Venom is saying, but Eddie shakes his head.

 "That's not...that's  _not what I meant_."

 **What?** The confusion was more or less endearing but amusing. Eddie rubs his eyes, yawning.

  "You don't name kids...those things."

**Our kids are _special_.**

"Carnage, Scream and Agony?" Eddie makes a face, "why would you do that? Why not something like...uhm." He was bad at names, squinting as he looked at the kids and, "fuck."

   **Can't come up with anything better?** Venom was smug, but carefully speaking,  **stop _cussing_. They are right here.**

"Fine.  _Fine_. You only win for now." Eddie reached for them then, lifting the symbiote up who snuggled in closer, the children curled in their grasp and when Eddie kisses Venom's mass, he does it with a small smile.

He would come up with better names later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE IT WAS FINE <3
> 
> I made a venom rp blog, if any of you wanna interact.
> 
> vesymbiotic.tumblr.com


	26. Chapter 26

Eddie gets to talk with Anne.

 It's felt like it's been months, Venom notices, between the drag of days, the rush of trying to make _children_ , becoming pregnant and then the birthing, Venom's noticed that Anne seemed to have faded into the background. Eddie still texts her every so often, especially after they went to Dan. It's not like they don't _want_ to be her friend, or include her in the life of the children, Venom is all for it, even if they still taste that bit of bitterness whenever Eddie talks to her. They, as a _whole_ , love Anne. She's smart, passionate and driven, but when Eddie sits down to talk with her, the strain over their conversation is evident. They want to be friends, but there's still small, shared affection.

 Venom knows survival makes humans grow closer. Yet they think Eddie is terrible at fixing what was broken, apologizing again for the mistake he made, stumbling over words, drinking his too hot coffee faster than it could chill, leaving the symbiote to cool his tongue and Anne shakes her head, fondly.

  "Did you ever expect this?" She suddenly says, stopping whatever word vomit was spilling out of Eddie's mouth, even with the symbiote constantly murmuring assurances in Eddie's mind. Their host stops, mouth parted and eyes widening.

 "What?"

"You having kids. Three, at that." Even when she speaks, there's a pitch, a strain of discomfort regardless of her smile. Venom remains silent, watching from within, worrying over their spawn in the next room over, they don’t let Eddie move the children, the distance causes unease, makes Venom _nervous_. This was their first spawning-- _pregnancy_ \-- they wanted to make sure nothing happened to the triplets.

 It was easy to be at home, around them considering Eddie's job, and the symbiote was grateful for it. They get anxious being away for so long, want nothing more than to curl around their children and rest while Eddie typed away at the computer, doing work and research for his articles.

  "Oh, yeah. I-- not really. Funny, I was talkin' about it with Vee the other day." Eddie is sheepish, ducking his head as he scratches at his scalp.

 "Yeah? Are you happy, Eddie?" Anne is asking then, her gaze won't leave Eddie's, like there's something she wanted to say something else, wanted nothing more than just the tenderness to her voice. Venom bristles then, twisting themselves in Eddie; their host presses a palm against his chest, curling fingers over the steady beat of his heart and then Eddie sighs, shoulders dropping.

 "I'm happy." There's a silence, the small grin on his lips as he peers down into his cup of coffee and then Venom feels strangely warm.

 

     When Anne leaves, Eddie has finished the whole pot of coffee, has found himself pushed against the covers of his pillows and groaned loudly when Venom pressed down against his back, their head pressing firm against his shoulder and mewling gently.

   **Are you really happy?** They ask, digging a little into the soft of their hosts skin, rolling over his shoulder blades as Eddie continued relaxing against the sheets. They can hear the gentle whine from Carnage. The red-shaded hybrid was usually the nosiest, pitching themselves into growing wails of distress regardless if the room was silent or loud. Agony was the most quiet, with Scream being vocal only when they became hungry.

 Venom peers over then, just as Eddie rolls onto his side to get off the bed, grunting. Even if he doesn’t answer the question, they could feel it. The flush of bliss so sweet they purr, watching as Eddie moved over to the container. It’s only been a few weeks really, the children still don’t know how to maintain themselves in a solid form, shifting constantly as goo, but it’s when Eddie grabs them that they could turn more solid, more human, and Venom puffs with pride seeing the bright of their children's eyes. Venom wants the children moved from the container, even when it’s comfortable and set in a thick blanket, but the one time they managed to place any of the spawn into a bassinet, they spilled all over the sheets and Eddie had nearly gone into panic.

They haven’t tried it since.

   “What’s wrong now?” Eddie murmurs, reaching for the blob of reds and black. Carnage reacts instantly, wrapping tendrils around Eddie’s wrist, as they’re cupped and it takes a moment, discomforted sobs ripping into the air and then Eddie places a palm against the back of his child's head and soothingly strokes. “I wish I could talk baby.” Venom makes a sound at that, laughter and a snort all at once.

  **Need to feed. All of them. Give us the children.** Even then, Venom reaches for the Agony and Scream. Eddie _still_ hasn’t come up with different names that even Venom has agreed too. So he’s settled for calling each one a different nickname each time, either based on their coloration.

 

   By the time they’ve resettled on the bed, the symbiote had sprawled out, taking each hybrid in a tendril of black, tugging them closer until they’ve been flush against Venom’s own body. Eddie looks away when Venom feeds them, not because he’s uncomfortable, but he can’t help but laugh every time he sees Carnage flail and push at the others. Once the children were fed, and settled back into their container, Eddie sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing at Venom whose decided to pool against his lap.

   **You’ve been very quiet this morning, Eddie.**

“Yeah, after talking with Anne..” Eddie stops then, thinking of the conversation. It tastes bitter and salty, leaves the symbiote whining against his lap, but then Eddie digs a little harder into them, lifting them up to his face to kiss at Venom’s mass. “You asked if I was happy, darlin’. Everyone’s been asking me that, but are _you_ happy?”

 Venom wants to say they aren’t startled by the question, over the way it’s asked. How sweetly Eddie kisses their body, nuzzling gently against them. **We are...happy.** They finally answer, rocking downwards so they could form a mouth, licking at the Eddie’s jaw. **Happy with Eddie. With our family.**

“I love ya, Vee. You know that?”

**We love Eddie too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tomorrow :,)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)

Eddie makes a _bad_ joke. 

Venom is silent after a moment with Eddie. A stumble of words, of Eddie asking about the future of their children. A diet, what they would be eating, and Venom casually mentions they may have the same cravings as them. It makes Eddie sigh, shoulders dropping as if he’s been told something _worse_. Venom doesn’t understand why Eddie gets upset, why the words “so they’re gonna be cannibals or--?” hurt them, even if it’s a tease.

  **Not cannibalism. They’re half Klyntar Eddie.**

“It was a _joke_.” Eddie says, quickly. His hands raise, trying to placate his Others frustration. The symbiote grows silent, but angry. They don’t like the reaction of Eddie finding out their children would probably need what came from _brains_. Chocolate helps, even cheese, it would be excess, but now, the children fed from the symbiote. So really, they thought his reaction was _hurtful_.

  **Not funny.**

“I know, damn, I’m _sorry_. I shouldn’t have said that.” Eddie’s softly speaking, looking up in the mirror to the bathroom. He had been shaving when the conversation started, beginning the morning routine whilst the triplets slept. Venom was silent again, not sure of how to speak themselves but they allow Eddie to continue shaving, watching each movement with a sense of satisfaction regardless of their irritation.

  **If you wanted _normal children_ , you should’ve continued seeing _Victoria_. **Saying the name is bitter, the memory of Eddie’s old _friend_. They talk on occasion, whenever Eddie remembers between his day to day life and the symbiotes own needs. When they say it, Eddie drops the razor instantly, reaching for the towel to wipe at his face with a grunt of annoyance.

   “Are you serious?” Eddie’s looking in the mirror, but Venom isn’t reflected back. There’s a shimmer of black against his skin, the discomfort from the symbiote as they recoiled inside the other.

  **You’re the one who considered them being _cannibals._ Victoria could just give you a normal baby and you wouldn’t have to worry about it.**

“Why are you being so-?” Eddie can’t explain it, not when the symbiote peeks out then, glowering at Eddie even as he scowls back at them. “It was a tasteless joke.”

**Hurt our feelings.**

“I know baby, bad joke, will never happen again.” Eddie lifts his head then, pressing against the symbiotes head with his own. Venom relaxes, they know it was a joke, even if it was _bad_. They relax themselves with the soft promise Eddie offers them, against the soft kiss against their mouth. They flick their tongue outwards, over Eddie’s lips with a tremble. “Why would you bring her up though? It’s not like I’ve talkin’ to her anyways, darlin’.” Eddie turns back to the mirror, scraping his fingers over his jawline.

  **Sometimes we think about her.**

“Ah.” Eddie lifts his jaw, eyes gazing over the shave work he’s done. “Do you want to--?”  
  **No.** They blurt quickly, reaching for the razor to help get around the spots their host hadn’t gotten. They don’t want to talk about their insecurities, or the way Eddie seems far to blasé about the whole thing, not _now,_ anyways. They could later, when everything had time to settle, when Venom has thought it over. With a low hum of approval after finally finishing up Eddie’s shake, the symbiote nuzzled affectionately against his cheek.

 

  **Mm, don’t like it Eddie. Want the beard.**

“Maybe we can let it grow out then, love?”

  **Yes, daddy.** The symbiote purrs, all too eager to ignore earlier. Eddie seems content with it too, if the way he grins up at them through the mirror was any indicator.

“Oh? Back to that?” Eddie turns his head, brushing his mouth over the symbiote’s. There’s a bubble of heat, the drumming of arousal so sweet they can’t help but sink into. Away from the insecurities, and fears, and they kiss Eddie’s mouth with a whine. Their host leans into them, cupping at their jaw.

  **Our sweet, darling Eddie.** They offer instead of answering, mirth evident even as Eddie presses back into the sink, both hands tangled in the mass of the symbiote. The sensation is nice, pleasant as they wrapped around his wrists. Over his arm, tongue slick and sliding over Eddie’s. They’ve hadn’t had _enough_ time for _actual_ sex, with the excitement of the children, over Anne and Dan coming over, Eddie picking up _more_ work, they have time for a quick release, a jerk over kisses and Eddie spilling into his own damned briefs if they tease him enough.

   Like this, with Eddie tangling his fingers into them, kissing their tongue, and one of his hands pull away, reaching for his sweats. “Come ‘ere, darlin’. I want you.” There’s different ways to do it, but the symbiote shudders. They think about how _delicious_ Eddie tastes. The oil on his skins, the way the chemicals in his brain tasted. They sink then, blob of black tight over Eddie’s hips. He grabs at the sink, grunting lowly when their tongue slides over the growing erection. The change in air may be sudden, but it’s _now_ , when Venom’s curling their tongue around the base of Eddie’s cock, squeezing and stroking. Each glide is slow, dragging Eddie closer and closer to the edge. Eddie is groaning deep in his throat, digging his fingers into the ceramic as his legs trembled. The growing heat makes Venom moan themselves, the taste of precum spilling over their tongue. The closer Eddie gets, the faster they move. Until he’s shaking, voice strained as he gasped out _love_ with affection, softness to the rasped edge when he’s came.

  They lap up every drip of seed, rising upwards only to have Eddie stroke down their body, sweaty and dizzy.

 “Your tongue ruins me.” Eddie manages to say after a moment, kissing at them with a grin, “but I _love it_.”

 **Our tongue is _wonderful_. **Venom responds, a little dazed but entirely content as they basked in Eddie’s post-orgasm haze. **Not _every_ one of my kind has a tongue like _mine_. You’re a lucky guy, Eddie. **

 

“Mm, I’m lucky just _having_ you.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depression & work hit so hard i just..stopped writing completely, but now im back uvu
> 
> have a version of Hot Milk called Hot Chocolate per suggestion of calis/calesvol!  
> its a spideyvenom!

It's three months before Venom allows Anne to watch their kids.

Eddie had suggested it first. An actual night out, a time for them so they would get out of the house, relax without the shrill cry of Carnage or Agony's discomforted whines. Venom’s response had been hesitation, unsure if they should do it, but then their sweet host assured them with a gentle hum, soft reminders that it was _okay_ to leave the children, okay to spend time without them. Venom’s insecurities hushed with warm affection and gentle kisses when they complained about it.

  Regardless, in the end of the day, between choices, feeding the children and the dull sound of television in the background, they choose a restaurant that sold high end seafood. Anne agrees to watch the children, excited over seeing them and Dan’s laughter had filled the background. She comes over on that same weekend, where the air is cool and she smells like lavender when she leans in to hug Eddie.

   “Call me when you get there.” Anne says, glancing over at the symbiote who had been peering back towards the bedroom, taut as if any second Carnage would scream or Agony’s cries would fill the air.

 “Yeah,” Eddie replies, slowly inching towards the door, “they’ve been fed. We’ll call to check up. Come on, love, they’re fine.”

  Even then, Venom isn't all too keen on leaving them, but with the assurances they end up on the bike, clinging tightly around Eddie's shoulders like a scarf. They feel warm with content, almost embarrassment when Eddie turns into their form and kisses them lightly before they leave. Waving a farewell to Anne’s figure and they leave.

     In the end, they enjoy the date. After calling Anne, hearing her laughter over the childrens antics, it was like a weight had been lifted from the symbiote’s own mind, the way Eddie talks to them. How soft the conversations stay, there’s no talk of violence, no talk of children, just _them_. It feels like everything they’ve been concerned about falls out the window, and they’re just smitten by how sweet their host is to them. The meal itself forgotten, the symbiote merely enamored by their beloved as he eats slowly, occasionally feeding them little bites of octopus. Shrimp devoured in a quick swoop when Eddie angles himself to hide their small peeking head, and the taste of sake fills their senses.

   **Eddie! We like it.** They exclaimed, mewling delight after a bite of _clams_. Eddie had eaten it, but shared taste was enough to leave them nearly quaking.

   “You want more clams?”

 **Please**.

      “That was delicious, wasn’t it?” Eddie tells them as soon as they left the restaurant. He’s inhaling deeply, sighing out a content noise when he moves onwards to his bike. Venom shifts beneath his skin, curling in tighter against his neck.

  **Want to go swimming next time! Eat** _fresher_ **fish.**

“You’re silly.”

  **Not silly, a predator.**

“Big and scary.” Eddie teases, ducking his head as they swiped at the back of his neck. Yet, they’re laughing together. Warm with love, and affection.

   **Call Anne now**. Eddie snorts as he reached for his phone, dialing Anne’s number with practiced ease. The call is short, Eddie saying they were on the way back, but between the restaurant and home; they end up detouring over a park. Going around a section where they first enveloped Eddie in their entirety. Everything feels fuzzy, like they would melt against their host with nothing but bliss.

     By the time they’ve gotten home, the children were _asleep_. It startled Venom completely, really. Usually Carnage stayed awake until the early hours, and Agony refused rest until she was flush against their Father’s chest. Scream slept the night away with little issue, and it wasn’t until eight in the morning that Carnage would rest and Eddie would be fully awake by then to take care of the children.

 This however, was _nice_. To come home to slumbering infants, to be greeted by a drowsy Anne who waves her hand and yawns as she passes them through the door. Eddie is just as surprised. Going as far as to peek into the bedroom to see if their children were _really_ asleep.

 They were curled up, shapes of colors clinging to one another; soft noises erupting from the room, which makes Eddie chuckle.

 “I can’t believe it. She managed to get them all asleep.”

 **I’m proud.** Venom murmured, as if speaking up would make the hybrids awake. **Need to ask how she did it.** Eddie nods in agreement, silently closing the door as he moved back into the living room. At this point, he was happy to just slump against the couch.

 “God, I’m pretty sure it would be a better idea to sleep on this tonight.” Eddie leans back, exhaling as Venom slipped over his lap, cuddling up against him.

  **Don’t want to wake the babies.**

“Oh no, I’m pretty sure Carnage would never go back to sleep.”

  **Happy just spending time with you here.** Venom responds after a silence, a long moment of watching Eddie slump against the couch and stretch out until he was fully on his back. His fingers tangled in the symbiote’s being, scratching at them with laziness.

 “I’m happy too, baby.”

They fall into silence, comfortable and it’s only when Eddie’s hand dips a little lower do they whine, raising their form as fingers cup against their underside, thumb digging into their mass. Venom get’s a low hum in response, Eddie’s hand pressing in closer, spreading over their twitching mass until they curl over his fingers with thin strands of shimmering black.

  **Want us, Eddie?**

“Yeah.” Eddie raises a shoulder, dropping it as he strokes them gently, “you look beautiful right now.”

 **Oh.** Even like _this_ , a small puddle curling itself on his lap, head peeking upwards with squinted white orbs and his mouth quirks into a grin when they say, **are we beautiful, Eddie?**

“Gorgeous.” They flush with pride, watching with excitement as Eddie’s tugging at his pants. There’s a burning heat between his legs, the press of his hardening erection when they ground themselves against the flushed cock. The thin fabric of boxers does nothing to stop their grinding, the way Eddie murmurs appreciation as they rocked down against him and his hand cups at their body; tugging closer.

  **You flatter us.**

“Yeah? It’s true, darling. You’re _mesmerizing_.” The compliments were starkly contrasted to the actions of Eddie’s cock pushing up into them, shallow thrusts into their shifted mass. They yearn to rip off the boxers, beg for the taste of relief but mewl soft encouragements instead. Hot waves spilling into their connection, Eddie’s breathing quickening, the low grunt of need as his body shuddered and his boxers dampened with seed. Venom waits a moment, before tugging off the offending material.

  **Wasted meal.**

“Aren’t you Daddy’s little cum slut.” Eddie mutters, making his Love stammer a response more out of denial than the flush of arousal they get from hearing such words.

  **Naughty Eddie.**

“You’re _naughty_.” Eddie sits up, a hand coming to grasp at them again, only gentle as he ducks and kisses their head. Feathering more over their shaking form. “Come on, let me _feed_ you.”

  **You talk about** ** _us_** **being dirty but you’re getting** ** _better_. **Venom teases, earning a soft laugh. They’re being pushed onto the couch, even as they’re forming over the leather. Ass pushing back against Eddie’s crotch, thighs trembling as their sex spilled their own brand of lubrication between the flesh. Eddie’s cupping at it, fingers cupping at their sex, but never pushing and,

 “I’ve accepted it.” He says, low and grinning with mirth. Venom wriggles their hips, tongue flicking outward as their host set to gently pushing in his digits. Their orifice clenches, nerves singing pleasure with each thrust into them. It’s quick, but enough to get them rolling onto his hand, talons scratching at the couch as they’re fingered. They like it, honestly. Having Eddie get them off, feeling their host spread them open for his cock but then, before they could orgasm, tongue dripping saliva and eyes fallen shut, does Eddie pull away.

  **Eddie..**

“Hold on, love.”

  **How could you stop…** They whine, head raising. Regardless, they get no answer. Just bubbly amusement as their ass is massaged between two hands.

“Shh, love. You know you’ll feel good soon.” They grunt annoyance, really, because even if it’s true, delayed gratification wasn’t their favorite but it was _delicious_. Eddie’s cupping at their bottom, thumbs pressing into their skin and they feel the slick of his cock rolling between their rear. It makes them trill, more out of excitement than fear.

 Anal never bothered them-- hell, they never cared for _how_ they were fucked, or how it happened, as long as Eddie cherished them and _came_ into them. The sensations were wonderful, and like this, they can’t help but duck their body forward, raising their hips so Eddie’s moaning at the sight.

  **Going to do it now or wait?**

“Don’t I need to--?”

 **Prep is for humans, not for Kylntar. We’ve been through this.** _I_ **have no patience.** Venom quips back, hands bracing against the couch’s arm, as their host huffed. He’s still slow about it, spreading them with a hand and teasingly rocking into their ass. If Venom could roll their eyes, they would, but they still swell with affection at the action.

  “Yeah, well, it’s weird...not doing it. It’s good to do it though!”

 **For** **_humans_** **. We understand, but again. Lacking patience. Hurry.**

“Alright.” Eddie laughs, softly as he pushes into them with ease. Grunting at the sensation of them, heat spilling between their bond. Sweet with love and passion, and their host hesitates. “Will you even feel anything?”

  **Feel** _everything_ **and currently feeling that you are not doing anything.**

“This is why we do foreplay, love.” The jokes are met with a growl, the push of their hips against Eddie’s cock, earning a low groan of approval and the gently thrusts that follow after. It’s enough, Venom thinks, with Eddie gripping onto their hips, pulling them back as he moved into them. They clenched around his cock, insides tightening to help achieve his second orgasm for the night; their tongue spilling from their mouth as pleasure wracked their own body. Everything imitation, but for them, it felt _wonderful_. Better than the first bites of chocolate, the taste of a caught prey. Eddie’s desperate sounds, low and deep and his hands pressing onto the small of their back and fingers curling as if to grip them better, tugging them backwards even as they met each movement.

 Eddie was beautiful when he was this needing, rocking into replicated nerves so they met that same sort of euphoria. The loop of pleasure fed back and forth into them, chasing a shared need to _release_ and they whine, spilling from their sex as they came.

  Eddie follows soon, but he’s pulling out between the motions, his seed coating their insides and they turn, when their hip is tapped; lazily peering at Eddie while his fingers grasped the base of his cock, jerking it rapidly so the last of his orgasm sprayed onto their belly.

 "Like that, darlin?" His voice nothing but a guttural rasp, twisted in heat. Shamelessly, Venom agrees with a swipe of their tongue over the seed staining their glossy skin. The sight makes their Beloved shudder, panting as he slumped backwards. A hand to his forehead, but mouth turned into a grin.

  **Liked it Eddie.**

“We should go out a bit more.” Their host mumbles, eyes closed as they lay atop of him, tucking beneath his jaw and clawing idly at his chest.

  **Fishing.**

“Yeah, that’s our next date. I promise.”

  **Then we should go and hunt.**

“It’s not hunting season.” Eddie mumbles, earning a tongue lapping at his lips. It makes him grimace momentarily, before he presses a kiss to the muscle.

Venom felt at peace, for the first time in months. No longer _afraid_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be going back to re-edit some chapters, fix typos and sentences that werent clearly finished LOL


End file.
